


Marichat May 2k19

by aalissy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Birthday Presents, Duke!Chat, Episode: s02 La Béfana | Befana, Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, F/M, Fluff, Hades!Chat, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Lady!Marinette, more tags to be added later :), persephone!Marinette, text fic, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 30,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalissy/pseuds/aalissy
Summary: A series of unrelated short stories dedicated to Marichat May 2019.





	1. No Powers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! And welcome to the beginning of my Marichat May 2k19 stories! I'm attempting to do these prompts whilst also writing Dreaming in Black and White lol! I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments keep me alive :)

It all began with a simple dare. Marinette and Alya were having one of their monthly sleepovers when the game had been suggested and they began playing for hours. Snuggled up on Marinette’s floor with warm blankets and fluffy pillows the two girls were giggling and blushing as they continued to push the other higher and higher with increasingly difficult dares.

“I dare you to call Nino and seduce him,” Marinette snickered, her face a bright red.

“You’re crazy girl, but fine. You best be warned though because my next one is gonna be a doozy,” Alya winked at her before dialing her boyfriend's number. When he picked up Alya’s voice lowered seductively, “Hey there hot stuff.”

“Put it on speaker!” Marinette mouthed to her best friend.

Alya shook her head, smirking wickedly over to her, “That wasn’t a part of the dare,” she mouthed back.

Marinette pouted at her, giving her the biggest puppy-dog eyes she could manage.

Her best friend merely rolled her eyes before acquiescing to Marinette’s wishes and pushed the button for the speaker.

“But are you alright? I thought you were at Marinette’s for the night,” Nino’s voice flooded Marinette’s room as the speaker kicked in.

Alya leaned back, eyes gleaming evilly, “Yes but I missed talking to you. I needed to call you,”

“ _ Ok _ , what’s up?” his voice dragged out.

At that point, Marinette was unable to keep her laughter in and the giggles came pouring out. Soon afterwards her best friend joined in as the two became overwhelmed with laughter.

“Marinette is that you? Alya are you  _ laughing _ ? What happened?” Nino’s confused voice was barely heard over the girl’s raucous chuckles. As the DJ began to panic more the harder the girls laughed. 

“I was trying to seduce you, you idiot,” Alya managed to breathe out, wiping tears from her eyes.

“You were trying to do  _ WHAT _ to me?”

“Never mind Nino. Goodnight,” Alya giggled once again before pressing the end call button, “Now it’s time for your dare,” she smirked wickedly over at the still beaming fashion designer.

“No, no way! You lost the dare! You couldn’t seduce Nino,” Marinette managed to breathe out, still trying to gain control over her laughter.

Alya pouted over at her, “But Marinette,” she whined.

“Fine. Fine. But this has to be the last one. I don’t want to wake up Maman and Papa,” she smiled over at Alya, nestling more securely on her pillows.

“I dare you to text a random number and seduce  _ them _ .”

“What?! Are you insane?!” Marinette shrieked out, cheeks flaming wildly.

“Nope. Last dare of the night remember, so make it count,” Alya smiled mischievously at her.

“Fine,” Marinette groaned before pulling out her phone and typed in a few random numbers.

“I wanna see! I wanna see!” the reporter shouted excitedly, snuggling closer to Marinette in order to better peer over her shoulder at the phone.

**Marinette** :  _ Hey hot stuff! _

“That’s what you’re going with... It didn’t work between me and Nino,” Alya grumbled.

“Shut up! I’m trying,” Marinette hissed as she waited for a message to come back. The two girls pouted at her phone for a few minutes, as there continued to be no sign of a message coming through.

“I guess I didn’t think about what would happen if they didn’t answer,” Alya shrugged, rolling back over to her side.

“True. I don’t know if I would answer a random message from someone that read ‘Hey hot stuff!’,” Marinette giggled.

“I guess it’s time to go to bed then,” her friend groaned, flopping down onto a pillow and releasing a few loud fake snores.

“Be quiet!” Marinette whacked her with a pillow, “Are you  _ trying _ to wake my parents!”

“Sorry sorry!” Alya laughed, “I’ll stop! I promise!”

“Good,” Marinette nodded, giggling quietly before resting her head down atop her own pillow, “Night.”

“Night.”

As the two girls closed their eyes and attempted to fall asleep, even though neither was tired, a soft chime came from Marinette’s cell phone.

“Was that them?” Alya’s head whipped up, just as Marinette reached for her phone. The fashion designer squeaked lightly as she stared at the message from the unfamiliar number. Nodding her head at Alya, the reporter let out her own squeal before diving back over to Marinette’s side.

**???** :  _ Who is this? _

**Marinette** :  _ Only your greatest dream come to life ;) _

**???** :  _ Oh is that so... cause I can dream up a lot. _

“Are they flirting back?” Marinette whispered over to Alya, “Oh my god, they so are! I’m gonna win the game of dares, haha!”

Her best friend stuck her tongue out at her before gesturing to the phone, “Hurry up and type back!”

**Marinette** :  _ Not anything this great I’m sure ;) _

**???** :  _ Haha :). But seriously... who is this? _

**Marinette** :  _ The name’s Marinette, what’s yours? _

**???** :  _ Marinette... what a lovely name. My own? Oh, it’s Chat Noir ;) _

Alya rolled her eyes, scrunching her face up at the phone screen, “Chat Noir? What is he a superhero?”

“Does it really matter? I’m very easily seducing him with the power of my own amazing flirting skills,” Marinette giggled, beaming proudly.

“Girl, you’re flirting skills consist of winky faces at the ends of all your sentences.”

Marinette blushed a deep red before glaring at the girl, “Shut up! It’s working, isn’t it?” she grumbled out.

**Marinette** :  _ Is that supposed to impress me, cause if so it’s working ;) _

**Chat Noir** :  _ What can I say purrincess ;). I’m just concerned if I tell you my real name you’ll swoon even harder. _

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Is he purring at me over text? Oh my god, he so is. Have I finished my dare yet, so I can stop texting him now?”

“What? No! Keep going! I wanna know what else he has to say!”

“Fine!”

**Marinette** :  _ Oh I’m absolutely certain of it, minou ;)  _

**Chat Noir** :  _ Where have mew been all my life? _

“What is up with all the cat puns?” Marinette giggled, pressing a hand to her forehead, “I think he’s insane!”

“I think he’s cute! And flirting with you!” Alya wiggled her eyebrows over at the laughing girl.

**Chat Noir** :  _ Unfurtanetly I have to go now. I have an important meeting in the morning. But can I speak to you tomorrow? _

**Marinette** :  _ As long as you promise not to find out where I live and smuggle me away, sure ;) Sorry for keeping you up though :) _

**Chat Noir** :  _ No purromises my sweet ;). You’re too good to pass up on. It’s no worries btw, I’ll be fine :D _

**Marinette** :  _ Good night, Chaton _

**Chat Noir** :  _ Good night, purrincess. _

“I think it’s safe to assume that I seduced him successfully,” Marinette smirked tauntingly.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you and your winky texts are better than my amazing voice,” Alya yawned, rolling over to her side once again, “Think you’ll text him in the morning?”

“I don’t know,” Marinette stretched, before once again settling down on her pillow, “As long as he’s not some creepy murderer, sure.”

“I don’t think creepy murderers use cat puns,” Alya giggled tiredly.

“You never know,” Marinette laughed before yawning, “Good night.”

“Good night.”

Marinette smiled as she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming vividly of snuggling with kittens all along the way.


	2. Greek AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir, God of the Underworld, comforts Marinette, his wife before she returns home to bring spring back to the Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is good! I think it's short but sweet! Lemme know if you like it please :)

“I do not wish to leave you, my Chaton,” Marinette whispered as they lied upon the thick grass in the garden underworld.

“I know my love, but you must. Your mother misses you,” Chat Noir murmured as he buried his face in her hair, breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo.

“But won’t you miss me,” she breathed out, looking at him as her eyes filled with tears.

“I always miss you. Even when you’re right here in front of me I miss you,” he said, stroking her cheek with a long claw before wiping her tears away.

Marinette chuckled before throwing herself into his arms, “I won’t go! I just can’t leave you like this.”

He chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that Marinette latched onto. As she attempted to stamp it onto her memory for the remainder of the six months that she would be gone, she planted a quick kiss on his cheek. “If you do not go then the world will not have its beautiful gardens. Nor its warm weather. It would be selfish of me to keep you here, though I long to do so.”

“Oh, my beautiful Chaton. However will I survive without your beautiful words and your lovely face that keeps me warm on even the most barren of nights?”

“The same way we do it year after year,” Chat took her hand and planted a delicate kiss on her fingers, “By knowing that we are just a few months away from seeing each other once again.”

“I love you,” Marinette whispered, staring into the deep greens of his eyes.

“And I love you,” he whispered back, smiling softly at her.

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

As Marinette ran her hands through his messy blonde hair, she crashed her lips onto his own. Pouring every last ounce of love that she could into the kiss, she finally felt as though she could survive the 6 months apart from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was ok for you guys. I was unsure where I was going with this prompt entirely, but I hope it was still ok. Even if it is pretty short haha. Anyways, I have one more final left before summer yay :D


	3. Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes to adopt a kitten and a certain superhero joins her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my part 3 of Marichat May! I hope it's sweet enough for all of you :). Let me know what you thought in the comments below.

Marinette ducked outside her bakery as she waved goodbye to her parents. Excitedly her footsteps quickened as she headed to a nearby animal shelter. Today was the day where she got her first pet, a cute little kitten. Sure she had always wanted a hamster, but her parents had decided that a cat fit best and were letting her go to pick one out. 

“And where are you going this fine evening, purrincess?” a voice called from atop a light post.

As Marinette squinted up against the summer heat, she saw Chat Noir perched delicately, staring curiously down at her. “What’s wrong? Is there an akuma attack?” she panicked briefly, searching her surroundings as though waiting for the villain to jump out and begin fighting her.

“Nope, just enjoying the summer heat,” he stretched up before flipping down to join her, “Are you going to answer my question meow?”

She scoffed at him, a small smirk teasing at the edges of her lips, “What makes you think I’d tell you, kitty?”

“If you can’t trust telling an absolutely pawsome guy like me where you’re going, then who can you trust?” he flexed, smirking proudly at her.

Marinette giggled before rolling her eyes at his teasings, “If you must know, I’m going to the shelter across town.”

“Can I come, purrincess?”

She stared at him confusedly for a moment, “Now how is that going to work, Chaton? Don't you think people will notice if a superhero comes pet shopping with me,” Marinette turned to go before feeling a clawed hand grab onto her wrist.

“Please, Marinette.”

“Chat I...” she started before catching a good look at his face. His eyes seemed haggard and his mouth was drawn into a thin line. All in all, he looked sad and exhausted and suddenly it was all Marinette could do not to enrapture him into a tight hug. Closing her still open mouth, she nodded at him. His eyes brightened immediately, and Marinette felt a small swoop in her chest. Shaking off the strange feeling, she smiled happily at him, “Let’s get a move on then.”

They walked onwards in companionable silence for a few moments until Chat asked a question, “So what kind of animal are you getting?”

Marinette blushed slightly, “A kitten.”

His eyes gleamed mischievously as he stared at her, “Oh is that right? You know purrincess if you needed a little kitten to keep you company, you could always ask me.”

She punched his shoulder, “You flirty kitty, it was my parents’ decision! If it were up to me we would have gotten a hamster instead!” 

“Meowch, be careful with those claws,” he pouted at her, rubbing his shoulder.

“I thought you were supposed to be the big, tough superhero,” she stuck her tongue out at him, giggling at his expression.  _ Good, his eyes look happier, let’s keep it that way Marinette _ .

“I purromise you don’t need to worry about any of those akumas with me here,” he flexed once again, as Marinette launched into an outpouring of giggles.

“Yeah yeah yeah, I’m sure I don’t,” she waved him off, before murmuring a quiet thank you to him as he held the door open for her. “Hello, I’m looking to adopt a kitten,” Marinette smiled brightly at the woman behind the counter.

“Of course dear, I just need some form of identi-” she cut off as she stared wide-eyed at the superhero behind her.

“Oh don’t mind him, there’s no akuma attack. I just somehow managed to pick up a stray along the way,” Marinette smirked sideways at Chat Noir.

“Of course! Of course!” the woman yelped before getting out of her seat and rushing to shake his hand, “Thank you so much for doing all you can to protect our lovely Paris.”

“It’s no purroblem at all,” he bowed elegantly, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

Marinette leaned gently against the counter as she watched the woman hasten to take a picture with the superhero.  _ I’m glad I brought him along. Turns out he needed to see this _ . 

Marinette took out her school ID before coughing delicately, “Do you mind if I go see the kittens now?”

“Not at all! I’ll just show you where they are in the back,”

As Marinette followed the woman to the back, she turned around to look at Chat Noir who was still stood beaming at the front entrance. “You coming kitty?” she called after him.

“Right, right,” he shook his head to himself before following along after them.

“The kittens are right here,” the woman unlocked the cage as she hustled both Marinette and Chat Noir in before closing it behind them, “Do be careful with them,” she called to them before walking back to the front desk.

Marinette squealed as she sunk to her knees in front of the squirming creatures. Almost as soon as she sat down a black cat came up and nuzzled his face into the side of her leg. Picking him up carefully she placed him delicately on her lap before stroking the small animal. Glancing over to Chat Noir, she bit her lip in an attempt to contain her laughter as she saw most of the kittens were crawling atop him. He was staring down at them all in wonder as he attempted to pet each and every one of them and suddenly Marinette could not contain her laughter, “You alright there kitty?” 

Chat Noir nodded absentmindedly as he continued to cuddle the kittens in his lap. Marinette looked down at her own kitten as he let out a contented yawn and fell asleep in her lap. “It’s going to be you,” she whispered at him as she scratched the top of his head.

The two continued playing with the rambunctious kittens for a few moments, but Marinette had already decided on a name for her chosen kitty. Once most of the animals had gone back to their corners and curled up, the two of them carefully and quietly shut the door behind them. Cuddling the still sleeping black cat to her chest, they made their way to the front.

“So you decided on a black cat then, purrincess?” Chat purred at her. Rolling her eyes at him, she nodded before kissing the top of her kitten’s head. “And he’s even got my trademark green eyes,” he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Oh don’t go getting any ideas, kitty. I’ve already decided I’m naming him after another boy with green eyes.”

“Who?” he frowned at her.

“Adrien,” she sighed dreamily before filling out the paperwork and handing the money to the still awe-struck employee.

Chat coughed slightly causing Marinette to look at him in concern as he stuttered out, “I... uh... you mean the model?” Nodding and blushing slightly, Marinette ducked her way out of the shelter and began her journey back towards the bakery. “You should introduce the two of them, you know? I’m certain Adrien would be very flattered,” he kept up easily with her quick pace.

Marinette giggled as the creature in her arms nuzzled further into her warmth, “Maybe someday.”

As they arrived at the bakery, Marinette turned around to bid a goodbye to the superhero. “Well I think it’s time for this kitten to go,” he bowed extravagantly at her before kissing her cheek, “Thank you, Marinette,” he whispered before vaulting away.

Her cheeks flushed a deep red as she watched him leave happily.  _ Hopefully, I was able to cheer him up _ , she thought to herself as she walked into the refreshing coolness of her bakery with her tiny kitten.


	4. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir comes to wish Marinette a late happy birthday after Befana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to part 4 of my Marichat May series! I hope you all are enjoying my short one-shots for these prompts. As always feel free to let me know what you think in the comments below :)

Marinette hummed quietly to herself as she busily put away her presents from her latest birthday.

“Did you enjoy your birthday party, Marinette?” Tikki asked her as the kwami flitted up from her purse.

“I loved it, Tikki! I even got a gift from Adrien,” Marinette sighed dreamily, staring happily at the charm bracelet he made her. A tap on the trap door leading up to her balcony startled her out of her fantasies of Adrien and she frowned in confusion. “What?” she said to herself. Tikki merely shrugged at the confused girl before ducking back into the purse as Marinette began climbing up her ladder and opened up the hatch. She let out a surprised squeak as she saw Chat Noir’s beaming face grinning mischievously at her.

“Hello, purrinces,” he purred.

“Chat Noir?” she questioned, staring at the hand that was reaching down towards her own.

“The one and only,” his grin brightened as he hoisted her up and placed her gently onto her balcony.

“What are you doing here?”

“I just came to see how the birthday girl was doing,” he bowed elegantly, planting a faint kiss on her knuckles, “Wanted to make certain you were feline fine after that akuma attack.”

“I’m fine Chat Noir,” she giggled, rolling her eyes at another one of her puns.

“Meowvelous,” he grinned at her, “So did you get anything good?”

“Yeah,” Marinette sighed happily recalling Adrien’s own birthday gift to her, “All of my friends got me some really great stuff.” 

“Favorite present?” he asked casually before leaning against her balcony.

Marinette blushed faintly, “Well one of my friends made me a good luck charm after I gave him one of my own and I thought it was just the sweetest,” she sighed happily leaning against the balcony next to him.

She shivered slightly as the wind began to pick up speed and Chat brushed his hands down her arms, “Cold purrincess?”

“A little,” she giggled, shivering pleasantly this time at the warmth he was providing her, “Would you like to go inside? I can sneak downstairs and get us some cake,” she grinned mischievously at him.

“I’ve never been the type to turn down free food,” he chuckled deeply at her.

As the two soon-to-be thieves ducked quietly through the two trapdoors needed to get to Marinette’s kitchen, they quietly padded their way over to the cake. They both giggled quietly to the other as they each cut a slice before tip-toeing their way back up to the fashion designer’s bedroom.

“This is delicious,” Chat stated happily, scooping up the last few remaining pieces of his cake. 

“I know! My parents make the best birthday cake,” Marinette laughed before putting her finished plate on the floor. She made a mental note to remember to pick up the plates and wash them in the morning. “I’m really glad you came over, Chat Noir. It was good having a second birthday with you,” she smiled softly at the cat in front of her.

“It was my honor purrincess,” he smiled brightly at her, “Though I do need to get going soon as it’s pretty late,” he glanced at the non-existent watch on his wrist.

Marinette shook her head, smiling happily once again at him, “Silly kitty,” she proclaimed before following him up and outside to her balcony.

“Before I forget I got you a little something special.”

“You did what?” she frowned at him.

Pulling out a notebook he placed it gently in her hands, “Happy birthday again Marinette.”

“Chat no, you didn’t have to do this,” she shook her head furiously at him, “You saving me today was more than enough.”

“I know but aren’t I allowed to spoil my purrincess a bit?” he smirked devilishly at her, wiggling his eyebrows, “Goodnight Marinette,” he kissed her cheek before leaping away quickly into the night. 

She blushed a deep red as she cradled her cheek before looking down at the notebook in her hands. As she thumbed through the pages she realized that it was not, in fact, a notebook but rather a sketchbook. Marinette waved goodbye at the long-gone cat as she whispered a quiet thank you into the night.


	5. Cooking/Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat comes after hours to bake some of his most beloved croissants with Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to chapter 5 of my Marichat May prompts! I'm done with school for the summer! Yay! Dreaming in Black and White should be updated soon because of this! Also what did you guys think of the episodes?? I loved both of them though I definitely liked Bakerix more! Let me know in the comments below!

“You’re late,” she glared at the cat who just entered her bakery.

“Sorry purrincess I was busy saving Paris,” he bowed elegantly taking her hand and planting a deep kiss on it, “Such is the life of an everyday superhero.”

Marinette scoffed, “You know as well as I that there was no akuma attack today.” She turned to the back and grabbed him an apron throwing it directly at his unassuming face, “I told you that if you want your croissants you’re gonna have to make them yourself.”

“But you make them taste delicious,” his lower lip jutted out in an adorable pout.

Marinette smiled and shook her head at him, “I can’t make them for you forever you know.”

“Yes you can,” he said, swiftly popping the apron over his face.

“I can’t just be your personal croissant maker Chaton. I have homework too you know,” Marinette laughed, “But I promised that I’d help you make croissants today and I will.”

“If these don’t turn out as good as yours will you make a fresh batch for me tomorrow?” he blinked innocently at her.

“Fine! I swear you’re almost as bad as Adrien when it comes to my croissants,” she giggled.

“Can you blame us? They are pawsitively delicious!”

“If you keep it up with the cat puns neither of us are getting croissants today,” Marinette pointed an accusing finger at him as she grabbed the flour. 

“You know they’re purrfect,” he purred teasingly at her.

“How do you know so many cat puns?” she wondered as she began pouring the dry ingredients into a bowl.

“I’m just that clawver purrincess,” he winked.

“Stop!” she laughed at him, “Here start mixing, maybe that will stop the outpouring of cat puns from you!”

“Purrhaps!” he purred, taking the bowl she slid over to him and stared at it confusedly.

Marinette watched the stunned cat curiously, “Don’t you know how to mix ingredients?”

“I mean I’ve seen people do it before but I’m afraid of getting it wrong,” his ears drooped slightly.

“Oh don’t worry you can’t mess up mixing that badly. Here I’ll show you and then you can try,” Marinette waved off his fears. Once she finished mixing she winked at Chat, “Remember to stay pawsitive.”

 Chat gasped, practically swooning, “Have you been swayed over to the pun side, purrincess?”

“I literally made one pun,” Marinette laughed shaking her head at him.

“One day you will join my side!” he laughed with her.

“Never!”

The two resumed their baking as they continued with their witty banter. However, when Marinette became too focused on the task at hand and didn’t hear one of Chat’s remarks, he threw a handful of flour at her.  

“Hey!” she glared at him.

“That’s what you get when you don’t pay attention,” he teased, sticking his tongue out at her before turning back to his kneading. Marinette’s eyes narrowed sharply before she grabbed a stick of butter and threw it back to him.

“Hey!” Chat repeated her earlier shriek.

“That’s what you get when you don’t pay attention,” she mocked, “Now can we get back to the baking please?!”

“Fine,” he pouted at her, “We don’t have that much left to do though, right?”

“No. I just have to butter up your dough and then we put it in the oven.”

“Well then, by all means, feel free to butter my dough up at any time.” Chat’s voice deepened considerably.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Marinette blushed.

“Sure it wasn’t,” he chuckled.

Marinette swiftly buttered the dough before quickly shoving them into the pre-heated oven. “And now we wait,” she nodded.

“How long,” he whined.

“Only like fifteen minutes, silly kitty,” she giggled, “Would you like some tea while we wait?”

“Do I seem like the type of cat to turn down free tea?”

“No,” Marinette giggled, as she filled two cups with hot water before placing a tea bag in each one. The two sipped their hot tea as they both sat down at a nearby table. Once the clock sat atop the oven rang, Marinette swiftly opened the door with her oven mittens and glazed the steaming croissants.

“Taste test!” she beamed at Chat Noir. He took a small bite from the fresh croissant and his eyes lit up with joy. “Good?” she questioned.

He nodded furiously as he shoved the remainder of the croissant in his mouth. “I’ve never had them that warm before!” Marinette laughed as she bit into one of her own croissants.

“Mmm! They are good!”

“I know! I’m sorry to leave you purrincess, but it is getting late and I must head home. Do you mind if I take some croissants with me?”

“Not at all! They are yours too after all.”

His eyes softened as he took a clawful of the freshly made treats, “Thanks again Marinette.”

“You’re welcome, Chaton.” she bid him a goodbye as he dashed off into the night.


	6. Adoption/Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette comforts Chat Noir after a bad encounter with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Day 6 of my Marichat May prompts! Has it really almost been a week? It doesn't feel that long haha. As always I hope you all enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think in the comments below :)

“You act more like family to me then he ever has, Mari,” Chat sniffled into her shirt as she cuddled him closer as they snuggled together atop her bed.

“Shh... shh it’s going to be alright, I promise Chaton,” she shushed him gently, running a delicate hand through his messy blonde hair. This was the third time in the last couple of weeks that Chat Noir showed up on her balcony, a complete mess, over what his father had said to him. Marinette didn’t know who the superhero’s dad was, but she was pushing past the point of worrying over their secret identities as all she wanted to do was punch whoever it was in the face. Each time Chat came to her, he looked increasingly worse and her heart broke for the poor, sweet boy. All she wanted was to see the happy, beaming, pun-loving soul that he embodied, not the miserable boy he was now.

“How can you say that Mari when you don’t even know him?” Chat nuzzled deeper into her shirt.

“Because, Chaton, I know you and I don’t know how anyone could know you and not love you!”

“He can,” he murmured bitterly.

“Oh my sweet kitty I’m so sorry,” she hugged him tighter, “If I could adopt you I would,” Marinette whispered softly into his hair.

“I’d like that very much purrincess,” his head perked up allowing her to stare into his vibrant, green eyes.

Marinette kissed him quickly on the cheek, “Now there’s the puns I’ve been missing so much.”

“I knew mew loved them,” he winked cheekily at her.

“Always and have and always will my kitty,” she smiled at him, “Do you want to wait here for me while I go get us some snacks and board games?”

Chat nodded and Marinette turned to go when she felt a hand latch onto her wrist quickly, “Marinette?”

She turned back and looked at him curiously, “Yes Chaton?”

“Thank you,” he whispered quietly.

“It was my purreasure,” she bowed elegantly before him.

“You should make cat puns more often, you know.”

“I know. One could say I’m almost as good as you,” Marinette winked teasingly at him, “Now would you let me go, I’m starving over here.”

“Sorry,” Chat blushed lightly.

“Don’t be,” she smiled gently at him before opening the trapdoor leading downstairs and crept silently through her house looking for ice cream and a board game. Five minutes later and she returned, wielding a tub of Ben & Jerry’s along with Sorry. The two laughed and talked late into the night, watching movies and playing games into both fell asleep.

When Marinette awoke the next morning Chat Noir was gone but in his place lied a note that she read over and over.

_Thanks so much for last night, purrincess. You always know how to cheer this Tomcat up. You’re the cat’s meow <3\. _

“Thank you too, Chaton. I hope I made your night a little easier,” she smiled gently at the window. 


	7. Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How has everyone's first week of May been? I hope it's been great for everyone! I had finals and now I'm on my summer break! Woohoo! Sorry this chapter's up so late I was finishing up Chapter 4 of Dreaming in Black and White and also another project I'm working on. I hope you all enjoy! Lemme know with comments and kudos! They keep me happy and writing :D

Marinette was busily sketching one of her latest designs when she heard a small thump on her upstairs trapdoor. Rolling her eyes she laughed as she opened up the door to let the superhero inside.

“Purrincess,” he bowed elegantly before her as he landed next to her on the bed. 

“Chaton,” she curtsied mockingly, “What are you doing here?” she asked as she slid down her ladder.

“Oh well, I was in the area and decided to visit my favorite girl today,” Chat winked at Marinette, jumping off her bed and landing on the floor next to her.

“I thought that was Ladybug,” she winked back at him, laughing as she spun around slightly once landing in her desk chair.

“LB’s my favorite  _ bug _ . You’re my favorite girl,” he came over beside her, peering at her sketchbook.

“Technicalities, technicalities,” she waved a hand in the air, pursing her lips as she stared at her latest design. Narrowing her eyes she erased the belt off of her latest dress, “That look better?”

Chat leaned in closer, the tips of his hair brushing lightly against her cheeks, “You know I think your designs always look purrfect, but I did like it more with the belt.”

Marinette nodded, “Me too,” her tongue stuck out slightly as she drew the belt back onto the design. “So what are you really doing here kitty, besides visiting your favorite girl of course?”

“Honestly?”

“Yes honestly,” Marinette laughed, swiveling in her chair to face him.

“I missed you,” Chat grinned widely at her.

“At this point, we’re basically roommates you know,” she chuckled pointing a finger towards him. 

“That sounds like a pawsome idea to me, you know,” he said, falling onto her chaise, “We could stay up late playing video games and doing schoolwork.”

“But then I’d know your secret identity,” Marinette pointed out, standing up from her chair and walking over to him.

“Exactly! See this idea just keeps getting better and better!”

“That was supposed to be a bad thing you know. Are you even listening to me?,” Marinette chuckled, peering down at the superhero.

Quick as a flash he grabbed her arm, yanking her down next to him on the chaise. She let out a yelp as she flew through the air and landed on top of him.  “I know, but I trust you,” he said, burying his face into her hair as he curled up next to her.

“Chaton, secret identities are meant to be a secret for a reason,” she shook her head slowly.

“I know,” he murmured, “That’s exactly why I trust you with mine. You’d never betray me.”

Marinette frowned before turning over to face him, “And what if I got akumatized? Then what would you do?!”

“Even akumatized I don’t know if you could betray me,” the look that he gave her was so soft that Marinette practically felt her heart melt.

“Silly kitty,” she chuckled, cupping a hand onto his cheek as she smiled brightly at him.

“So what do you say?” he asked eagerly.

“About what?” Marinette frowned, staring at him curiously.

“About being roommates, what else?”

Her room was suddenly filled with laughter as Marinette was unable to contain the giggles that burst up inside of her, “I don’t think you could handle being my roommate,” she booped his nose gently.

“I so could!” he shouted offendedly.

“I snore.”

“So does Plagg,” Chat scoffed, “Believe me I can handle it.”

“I drool,” Marinette said teasingly.

“So long as you’re just drooling on me I think we’d be fine,” he wiggled his eyebrows up and down at her.

“Ew, gross Chat! I was only kidding!” she pushed on his shoulder gently.

“I’m still not seeing any reasons as to why we can’t be roommates,” the superhero next to her chuckled.

Marinette laughed with him until she said softly, “You know we can’t actually be roommates, right?”

“I know, but a cat can dream can’t he?”

“For now, kitty, let’s both dream together.”


	8. Mittens for Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette decides to make Chat a pair of mittens after he complains to Ladybug about how cold his hands are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is here! I hope you guys enjoy this as it's basically pure fluff! Lemme know what you think in the comments below :)! Or just leave a kudos as both give me inspiration and help me write faster :D

Marinette’s tongue stuck out slightly as she furiously worked on her latest design. Her fingers moved with a mind of their own as she focused intently on the stitching.

“What are you working on Marinette?” Tikki questioned as she floated towards Marinette.

“Mittens,” she murmured, eyes narrowing as she examined the finished look for any mistakes, “Think they look good?”

“I think they look great, Marinette! Who are they for?”

“Chat Noir,” Marinette smiled shyly, “He made a comment during our last patrol about how his suit wasn’t keeping his hands warm.”

“So you decided to make some for him,” Tikki said teasingly.

“Yes I did,” she stuck her tongue out at the kwami, “I wouldn’t want his hands freezing off during an akuma attack, now would I?”

“Of course not,” Tikki winked, “I assume he’s coming over tonight to get these mittens then?”

“Yes he is,” Marinette checked the clock on her computer, “Soon actually... so if you don’t mind,” she smiled widely at Tikki.

“Alright, Marinette, I get it. Tell me how it goes after he leaves,” Tikki giggled before ducking into Marinette’s purse to take a quick nap.

“Thank you Tikki,” she smiled softly after the retreating kwami before turning back to her computer to continue her homework. A few hours later and a familiar tap came from her trapdoor. She beamed happily as she bounded up onto her bed, opening up the hatch to see an equally happy grin.

“Purrincess,” Chat jumped onto the bed below him, causing Marinette to giggle joyfully.

“Chaton,” she curtsied elegantly, “I made you something,” her eyes sparkled brightly as she quickly climbed down her ladder.

 He frowned slightly at her retreating form, “What do you mean? Did I miss Christmas already?”

“No,” she giggled, holding up the mittens, “But Ladybug told me your fingers were getting cold so I decided you needed something to warm you up a bit.”

“These are purrfect, Mari, but I don’t know how conducive they’ll be when fighting an akuma,” he flexed playfully in front of her.

“Oh don’t be silly minou, of course I made them with that in mind,” Marinette thrust the mittens into his chest, “Now will you try them on? I made these mittens for kittens!”

“Do I have to be worried? Were there any other kittens you were planning on giving these too?” Chat chuckled, wiggling his fingers into the snug mittens.

“Nope, just you,” she booped his nose playfully, before capturing her bottom lip between her teeth as she examined his hands. “They feel ok?” she carefully traced his fingers with her own.

“Yep, snug as a bug in a mug in a rug,” Chat said happily, blushing slightly, “My fingers feel warmer already,” he wiggled them up and down.

“Good I’m glad,” she beamed up at him, her bottom lip still caught between her teeth.

“Thank you, Mari,” he brushed a stray hair back behind her ear, “I’m only sorry I didn’t get  _ you _ a gift,” he smiled gently at her.

“Don’t worry about it,” she blushed, “Just know I’m expecting a great Christmas gift,” she winked at him, before turning and heading over towards her desk chair.

“Oh don’t you worry about that, it’s going to be pawsome,” he followed after her, leaning on her table.

Marinette laughed, “I’m sure it will kitty. Do you think I should make Ladybug some matching mittens? Has she ever mentioned anything about her hands being cold?”

“You know I don’t think she ever has before,” he ran a hand through his messy blonde locks.

The young designer nodded, “I think I’ll have you report back to me about the efficiency of the mittens before I make some for Ladybug.”

“What do you say you and I test out these puppies after the first snowfall with a snowball fight?” Chat winked playfully at her.

“Don’t you mean these kitties?” Marinette giggled, “But sure. Just know that I’m totally gonna kick your butt!”

“Never! I will furever be the best at snowball fights,” the superhero said determinedly, before glancing outside, “I’ll see you then purrincess as this kitty has to get back before lights out.”

“Goodbye Chaton. Don’t forget to let me know how the gloves work out,” she waved goodbye as he dashed out the window and into the night. She let out a happy sigh before turning back to her design book as she made a rough sketch of a pair of mittens for Ladybug.


	9. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir takes Marinette ice skating after a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is here! I hope you all enjoy! Feel free to leave a kudos or comment. They help me to write faster :)

Nibbling her lip nervously, Marinette checked to make certain that she had everything packed before her ice skating trip. She had briefly mentioned having a bad day to Chat last night and he had decided the only way to cheer her up would be heading to the ice skating rink over the weekend. Checking the time on her computer she realized he would be arriving soon and scrambled up to her balcony. The cold winds of Paris brushed against her flushed cheeks once she saw Chat Noir leaned against her balcony railing. 

“The rink awaits us purrincess,” he extended a hand out towards her.

She took it, allowing herself to be immediately swept up into his warm arms, “Isn’t it a little late to be going ice skating?” she questioned, as she curled tighter into his chest.

“It would be if you didn’t have the connections I did,” he winked at her, racing off into the night. 

“Oh would these be the impressive superhero connections I’ve been hearing oh so much about?”

“Purrcisely!” Chat purred at her. Marinette laughed before ducking her head into his chest as the wind picked up speed. Once landing Chat put her gently down on the floor as he graciously opened the door for her, “Purrincesses first,”

“Thank you kitty,” Marinette giggled before entering through the open door. Sitting down on the seat closest to the entrance of the rink, she began tying her skates on her feet before getting startled at the flash of green that came from the entrance. The superhero then came around the corner dressed in his ice costume and Marinette took the time to examine the details that she didn’t get to see during their battle with Frozer. “I like the costume,” she called over to him, before continuing to tie her ice skates.

“Thanks, it’s a new look I’m trying out,” he leaned against the glass in front of her, waiting for her to finish.

Once she was done, Marinette took his hand, walking on unsteady feet over to the ice rink, “Why did we decide on skating again? I’m usually too clumsy for this,” she laughed as they made their way to the center of the ice.

“Nonsense! You and Luka came here that one time, didn’t you?” Chat asked as they both glided around the smooth surface.

“Well yeah but that was... wait when did you see Luka and I here?” Marinette frowned, trying to recall if she had seen the superhero as her civilian self.

“Oh well I uh, I saw you during the Frozer battle.”

Unable to recall when exactly she saw the superhero and not wanting to put her secret identity in jeopardy, she shook her head in an attempt to shake off her confusion, “Oh right, yeah, of course, duh,” she giggled up at him. Chat seemed to smile at her in relief before skating faster, tugging her along after him. “Chat! Slow down! I can’t go this fast,” she sputtered, laughing as she attempted to steady herself. 

“I’m feline confident you can keep up,” he laughed over his shoulder at her. Luckily he began to slow down before pulling her closer up against his chest. A flush filled Marinette’s cheeks as she stared up at the superhero, panting slightly from the exertion.

Extending his arm he began to twirl her slowly, causing Marinette to begin laughing again, “Now this I can do,” she smirked teasingly at him.

“I’m pawsitively certain you can,” Chat laughed, winking at her. Suddenly his pace quickened and she felt herself going faster and faster, “Chaton! You’re gonna make me dizzy!” she giggled, trying to fixate her eyes on one point.

“I thought this you could do,” he chuckled, not relenting on his dizzying pace.

“I didn’t mean this fast!” she shrieked. Finally, he stopped spinning her and Marinette fell into his arms as she attempted to regain her balance. Glaring up at the beaming Tomcat, she smacked his shoulder, “Seriously?!” 

“Meowch! What was that for?” he pouted.

Marinette rolled her eyes before skating away, “You know exactly what that was for.”

“Mari? Mari please,” he skated after her, easily matching her slow pace, “Is it really my fault I wanted a purrety girl to fall for me?” Chat’s eyebrows wiggled up and down at her.

“Yes,” she narrowed her eyes dangerously at him, “Besides most likely I would have tripped into you on my own anyway!”

“I know but then you wouldn’t have fallen for me because of me,” Chat sulked at her.

Marinette tried to keep her expression angry but his sullen expression eventually caused her to laugh, “Is that seriously why you spun me faster than the speed of light?” she managed to get out through her chortles.

“Yes,” he smiled sheepishly at her, “Am I forgiven now?”

“Yes kitty you are forgiven,” she laughed, poking his cheeks playfully, “Just don’t spin me that fast again, ok?”

“You got it!” Chat light-heartedly saluted her.

“Race ya to the entrance?” Marinette smirked at him, before taking off across the ice.

He blinked at her in surprise and confusion before racing after her, “You really think you can beat a superhero!” he shouted after her.

“I do at video games,” she smirked over her shoulder at him, before skidding as she realized he was closer to her than she had thought. He crashed into her, causing the two to both fall directly onto the hard ice. Wincing and rubbing her sore head Marinette chuckled at herself, “I suppose that’s one way to make it to the entrance,”

“Are you alright?” Chat panicked, scanning her face for any injuries.

“I’m fine! I’m fine,” she laughed, waving his concerns off, “Would probably be better if you weren’t lying on top of me, but hey what are you going to do?” Marinette smirked up at him.

“Sorry, sorry,” Chat blushed, scrambling to get off of her, reaching a hand down to pick her up off of the ice.

“No really I’m fine,” Marinette tried to soothe the still unsure superhero, “And look we both came in first place,” Marinette pointed at the opening to the stadium.

“I would have beaten you had you not stumbled,” Chat smirked down at her.

“Oh I’m sure you would have kitty,” she patted his chest, “But I think that’s enough ice for one day, don’t you?”

“Have I cheered you up yet?”

“Yes, yes I think you have,” she smiled softly up at him.

“Then yes it has. Do you mind waiting here for a second though whilst I transform back into my original costume?” he beamed back down at her.

“Not at all,” she sat down on a nearby seat, “You can trust me.”

“I know,” he said, before ducking behind a corner.

Marinette began untying her laces as she waited for the superhero to return. Once finished with that, she placed the skates back into her small backpack, humming slightly whilst waiting. A few minutes later and he came around the corner, waving to her. Pushing up from her seat she slung her backpack over her shoulder before rushing to meet up with him. 

“You ready to go?” he asked, whilst holding the door open. Murmuring a quiet thank you at him, Marinette nodded. Once exiting the rink and making it to the cold outdoors, she was quickly scooped up into the warm arms of the superhero. Nuzzling securely into his warmth, Marinette closed her eyes as Chat Noir began the journey back to her place. “Here we are,” he whispered softly into her ear after landing on her balcony.

Nodding sleepily at him, Marinette landed on the floor gently, “Thank you,” she whispered before kissing his cheek gently.

“It was my pleasure,” he bowed at her, before watching her enter her bedroom through the hatch. He smiled softly at her last yawn before whispering his own quiet thank you after her. Once he was certain she was safely he indoors he took off into the night to arrive back at the Agreste manor.


	10. Victorian AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda got out of hand... haha. I wasn't expecting it to be as long as it was going to be but what are you gonna do. I hope you guys enjoy anyway lol. As always comments and kudos keep me writing faster :)

“Lady Dupain-Cheng,” Alya curtsied once Marinette had made her way to the entrance hall, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Lady Césaire,” Marinette curtsied back, before whisking the young girl up the stairs. Once successfully shutting Marinette’s bedroom door the two quickly began gossiping and giggling.

“I absolutely adore your gown! I bet you will be the belle of the ball tonight,” Alya gushed as Marinette swiftly went about braiding the girl’s hair.

“Thank you,” she murmured shyly, glancing down at her own red and black spotted ball gown, “I got it a few months back when mother and I visited Gabriel.”

“That is the collection owned by Duke Agreste, is it not?”

“Yes it is, why do you wish to know?” Marinette asked, brushing a few strands of Alya’s hair back into place.

“Did you not hear what happened to His Grace some weeks ago?” 

“No, did something horrible happen?”

“Only that the Duke went mad! Police found him in an abandoned building practicing,” Alya motioned for Marinette to come closer and then whispered in her ear, “witchcraft.”

Marinette gasped, her mouth dropping open in shock, “No!”

“Yes! Apparently, he was attempting to bring back Her Duchess by using, what he dubbed, miraculouses. How could you not have heard of this?! It was on the front page of every newspaper!”

“That is absolutely insane!” she shrieked, “Do you think I need to pick out a new dress?” Marinette nibbled on her lip.

“I believe you should be fine, just be careful not to mention who it was designed by. It is too beautiful a dress to never wear,” Alya consoled the panicked girl whilst admiring her hair from the mirror, “How do you manage to make my hair look perfect every time?”

“It’s one of my many talents,” Marinette grinned, “But does the Duke not have a son? Is he alright?”

“No one has seen him since,” Alya grimaced, “Everyone keeps waiting for him to make an appearance yet there has been no sign of the young Duke.”

“I hope he will be alright,” Marinette sighed as she glanced over her own hair in the mirror, determining that it was indeed acceptable for the ball.

“Are you ready to go yet?” her best friend said exasperatedly, tapping her heel to the ground impatiently.

“Yes,” Marinette laughed, “Your patience is as awe-inspiring as ever.”

“It’s one of my many virtues” Alya giggled before yanking onto Marinette’s arm and pulling her down the stairs, “Now come along I do not want to miss Lord Lahiffe,”

“Alya I am almost certain that he would remain at the ball for centuries if it meant a chance to dance with you,” she smirked at the girl’s blush.

“Oh hush,” Alya glared at her.

As the door was opened for the two young ladies, a voice called out to them from around the corner, “Girls! Surely you were not thinking of leaving without saying goodbye?”

“Our deepest apologies Lord and Lady Dupain-Cheng,” Alya curtsied, “It completely slipped our minds.”

“Sorry mother, sorry father,” Marinette blushed a faint pink.

“It’s quite alright girls,” her mother laughed, “I remember what it is like being a young lady myself.”

Marinette smiled at the both of them before rushing over and pecking them both on the cheeks, “Thank you! I promise to be home soon!” The two girls were escorted into the carriage that awaited them outside as they headed to Prince Bourgeois’ ball.

“Do you think Princess Chloé will be there?” Alya groaned as she stared out the window.

“Seeing as how it is her father’s ball I would assume so,” Marinette chuckled.

“I know, but oh how I wish she could get sick just the once,” Alya bemoaned before her face took on a mischievous expression, “Do you think the infamous Chat Noir is going to show up?”

“Chat Noir?” Marinette frowned, “Is that not the young Duke who seduces all those he meets?” her cheeks turned a light pink.

“You do know some of the happenings around town then?” Alya smiled teasingly at her.

“Oh hush,” she rolled her eyes, “I believe it would be harder to never have heard his name as every girl seems to be smitten with him.”

“Well apparently he is devilishly handsome,” Alya grinned, “But I have heard it tends to be his silky tongue that causes every woman to fall for him.”

“And yet I thought you to be in love with Lord Lahiffe?” Marinette laughed teasingly.

“Of course my Lord is the only one for me,” Alya fanned her face slowly, “But you cannot help but be drawn to the allure of a mystery. Especially when you know no woman has managed to tame his wild heart.”

“Well I will not be drawn in if he  _ is _ at the ball,” her eyes rolled up once again, “The man does not sound like my type.”

“You have yet to meet the Duke, Marinette,” Alya giggled, “How can you already hold so much anger towards him?”

“I do not believe any man should have the right to leave multiple women heart-broken. I only fall for gentlemen, of which Chat Noir is not,” Marinette said proudly.

“You do not even know if the rumors are true, or if he is as handsome as women say he is,” her best friend reminded her before the carriage came to a sudden stop.

“I do not need to know what he looks like in order to see into his heart. All I need to know is that any man Chloé is obsessed with is not the man for me,” she exited the carriage and welcomed the cool, refreshing air that brushed against her cheeks. Once Alya was escorted down, the two girls walked into the ballroom. She smiled as Alya instantly began searching the dance floor for Lord Lahiffe before they were both brought out of their musings by their hosts. 

“Lady Dupain-Cheng,” Prince and Princess Bourgeois nodded in greeting, “Lady Césaire.”

“Your Highnesses,” both girls curtsied low, “Thank you for extending your invitation to us for this ball.”

“You are most welcome,” Prince Bourgeois said as his wife went on to greet others who entered, “Feel free to take a seat as the dancing should commence shortly.” Alya and Marinette smiled at him politely before taking a seat at one of the tables closest to the dance floor. 

“Have you seen Lord Lahiffe yet?” Alya asked as she scanned the room once again.

Marinette laughed, “Again your patience knows no bounds. I am certain he will be here soon if he is not here already.”

“If you are certain,” Alya pouted.

“Who invited you two?” a shrill voice shrieked at the two of them. 

Both girls winced at the other before immediately standing up and dropping into a low curtsey, “Princess Chloé.”

The girl smirked down at the two of them, “Do I need to ask who invited the two of you once again or has your hearing been worn down enough that you cannot hear a word I say.”

“Your parents invited us Chloé,” Alya said, gritting her teeth together in an attempt to avoid shouting at the Princes.

“A pity. I was sincerely hoping it was the second option and the two of you really were unable to hear any longer,” Chloé said as she examined her nails.

Marinette stepped in front of her best friend as she could tell the girl was seconds away from snapping at the Princess, “Our sincerest apologies Your Highness. We shall remember to answer your questions much quicker the next time.”

“You had better,” the girl scoffed before leaving the two of them.

“What an annoying person,” Alya grumbled, “How can you let her just walk all over us like that?”

“Because if we did not we may find ourselves kicked out of the ball and then how would you see Lord Lahiffe?”

“You are right as always Lady Dupain-Cheng,” Alya sighed.

“But of course,” Marinette laughed.

“Lady Césaire,” a gentle voice called from behind them and Marinette smiled as Alya’s head whipped around. Both girls stood up and curtsied as they greeted the Lord, Marinette watching with fascinated eyes as the two were unable to tear each other from their sights.

“Would you care to dance?” Nino asked, motioning his head over to the floor where the music had begun to play.

“I would love to,” Alya breathed out as she let him escort her to the floor.

Marinette sighed happily as she watched the two of them go longingly.  _ One day _ , she thought to herself. 

She was jerked from her fantasies by a throat clearing in front of her, “Lady Dupain-Cheng would you care to dance with me?” a nervous, blushing Nathaniel asked her.

“Certainly Lord Kurtzberg,” she took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

After spinning around the floor with the stumbling Lord for a song, Marinette bid her goodbye to him. Unwilling to go and sit on one of the chairs for the rest of the night, she decided to instead look for a bathroom to powder her nose. Lost and confused in the giant mansion she ended up stumbling into a library. Staring up in awe at the rows of books that filled the entire room, she reached up and began thumbing through a random book. 

Marinette was unaware that she wasn’t alone until a voice broke through the silence, “Now what is this? A Ladybug to come cheer up a brooding Tomcat.”

She whipped around, almost dropping her book in shock as she stared at the person before her. Marinette frowned in confusion as she stared at the blonde in a black suit, a black mask, and black cat ears. She quickly curtsied, however, putting the book back in its proper place, “I am so sorry sir. I was not aware there was anyone in the room with me.”

“It is quite alright, little Lady,” the man came closer, brushing one of her curls back behind her ear.

She stepped back, glaring at him slightly, “That would be Lady Dupain-Cheng to you. And just who am I speaking to?”

The man merely laughed before bowing elegantly to her, taking her hand and placing a light kiss upon it, “Chat Noir.” 

Marinette’s eyes widened in recognition as she stared at the Duke. This  _ was the man that every woman seemed to fall for _ , she thought to herself incredulously. “My sincerest apologies, Your Grace,” she said as she dropped into a low curtsey.

“Ah, so you have heard of me, then?” Chat smirked at her.

_ How insufferable! No wonder Chloé was in love with him, _ she pursed her lips, her eyebrow twitching slightly, “Only from rumors, I am afraid.”

“Only good ones I hope?” he asked her.

“All different kinds. Now if you will excuse me, I must get back to my friend.”

“Oh but parting is such sweet sorrow,” he kissed her hand once more, “Save me a dance?”

She winced, wishing she could refuse the infuriating Duke yet also wary of igniting either his or the Princess' rage, “I believe the Princess may be waiting for you actually.”

“Do you not wish to dance with me my little Ladybug?” he pouted at her, eyes twinkling mischievously.

She choked slightly, “I am not yours, Your Grace, and I was merely suggesting you dance with the Princess before myself.”

“And who said that I wanted to dance with the Princess,” he leaned closer to her, smiling playfully. 

Her lips thinned as she stared at the cat, “Fine. One dance.”

He hooked his arm within hers, escorting her out of the library, “Purrfect.”

“Was that a cat pun?”

“Purrhaps,” he smirked down at her.

_ What have I gotten myself into? _ Marinette thought worriedly as she entered the ballroom and began looking around for Alya. Luckily, the two were stopped in their path by an excited blonde throwing herself into the Duke’s arms, “Where have you been all night, my Grace.” Chat grimaced as the Princess kissed both his cheeks as Marinette quietly attempted to tiptoe away. 

“I have been in the library, looking through your extensive collection.”

“Why would you be looking at dusty old books when you could have been dancing with me?” Chloé asked as she began tugging him onto the dance floor.

Marinette was unable to hide her quiet snicker as she watched his face pucker as though he had just eaten a sour candy, “I’m sorry but I promised Lady Dupain-Cheng a dance first,” he shot her a desperate look.

Her eyes widened as she watched Chloé’s narrow in anger, “But now you can dance with me instead.”

Marinette didn’t know whether it was the resentment she had been harboring her entire life for the distasteful Princess or if she honestly felt bad for the kitten but she was unable to stop herself from blurting out, “I’m sorry your Highness but His Grace did indeed promise me the first dance.”

Chat weaseled his way out of Chloé’s grip, latching onto Marinette’s arm instead, “My sincerest apologies Princess, but Lady Dupain-Cheng is correct.”

Chloé’s eyes narrowed once again before brightening, “Come find me after your dance with her. She tends to be quite clumsy,” she kissed him quickly on the cheek before flouncing off.

“Thank you, my little Lady,” he whispered in her ear, erupting goosebumps up and down her arms.

“That was mainly for my satisfaction then your own,” she attempted to shake off the strange feeling.

“I do have one question for you though,” he smirked at her, grabbing her hand as he began leading her around the room.

“And what is that?” Marinette asked, following his lead.

“Do you tend to be clumsy?” he laughed.

Marinette felt her cheeks flush and stumbled slightly on one of the steps, “On occasion,” she glanced to the side looking for Alya once again.

“Well, then I will be certain to catch you in case you do fall for me.”

“Do you not mean fall on you?” Marinette frowned at him, looking up into his eyes.

He dipped her, leaning in close to her face, “I mean what I mean.”

Her lips pursed as he pulled her up out of the dip. Just when she thought he was being sweet he became insufferable all over again, “I am certain you do your Grace,” Marinette said stiffly.

“Please feel free to call me Chat,” he laughed happily.

Her eyes widened, “I... your Grace...”

“My lady,” Chat’s voice lowered.

“I do not feel that is entirely appropriate,” she whispered, “We only just met after all.”

“Yes,” he lifted her chin up in a gloved hand, “But if you call me Chat then I am allowed to learn your first name.”

Marinette blushed as he continued to lead her around the dance floor. Alya was right. The cat was smooth when he wanted to be, “I...” she was luckily interrupted by the sound of clapping as the song ended. Curtsying to her partner she quickly made her way over to the table where Alya was sat talking with Nino.

“My lady?” Chat grasped onto her hand before she could finish her escape, “Will you give me the pleasure of knowing your name?”

Marinette swallowed heavily, glancing over towards her best friend, “Again, I apologize your Grace, but I feel it would be better if we stuck with the formalities. Thank you for the dance,” she curtsied low before dashing over to Alya and Nino.

She missed Chat’s chuckle as he watched her retreat, “I will learn it one day, my little Ladybug.”


	11. Mask Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with today's chapter! A big thank you to my bffl Olivia for giving me ideasss for this chapter haha. I hope you guys like it as it's my first time writing a reveal :D! Hopefully everything sounds ok :). Also, in case you're wondering, Marinette's dress is the one that Jeremy posted on his Instagram.As always comments and kudos keep me aliveeeee hehe

Marinette carefully examined the dress that was situated atop her mannequin. Puffing out her cheeks she fluffed the light pink ruffles, making certain that everything flowed smoothly and that the butterfly she had painstakingly sewed on last night stayed upright. Smiling proudly she leaned back, brushing a stray strand of hair back into her ponytail annoyedly.

“Wow Marinette, this dress is gorgeous,” Tikki flitted around the ballgown, taking in all of the intricate details.

“Thanks so much, Tikki!” Marinette practically beamed with pride, “I’m wearing it to the masquerade later tonight.”

“It’d be hard for Adrien  _ not _ to notice you in that dress,” the kwami teased.

“Can you imagine what it’d be like to share another dance with him,” the fashion designer sighed dreamily, collapsing into her chair.

“With you in that dress, I’m sure he’ll be falling all over himself to ask you to dance,” Tikki giggled.

“You really think so Tikki?” Marinette’s eyes sparkled with joy.

“I know so,” she winked, “Now why don’t you try it on?”

“I can’t,” the designer laughed, “I don’t wanna end up ruining it before the dance.”

“Oh but I want to see how beautiful you look in it,” Tikki pouted.

“You can see how I look in it in a few hours, alright?” Marinette chuckled, “But for now I have to get at least  _ some _ of my homework done.”

“Alright... but be certain to wake me up before you go,” the kwami zipped into the girl’s open purse, curling up to take a quick nap.

Marinette watched the kwami disappear with a soft smile before groaning as she turned to her desktop and began working on her history assignment. Occasionally getting off task and staring dreamily at photos of Adrien, she was interrupted from her fantasies by the buzz of her cellphone.

**Alya** :  _ Guuuurlll are you ready for tonight?!?! I cannot wait to see what your dress looks like!! _

**Marinette** :  _ I can’t wait to see yours either!! Omgggg I wanna see Adrien sooo badly  _ 😍😍

**Alya** :  _ Welllll you’ll be glad to know he’s coming then  _ 😏 _ so you’d better start getting ready now cause we know how late you can beeee  _ 😉

**Alya** :  _ I’ll be there in like an hour so you’d better be ready by then... _

Her cheeks tinged a faint pink, Marinette grabbed her dress and raced downstairs to change. Taking her hair out of its usual pigtails, she brushed them into elegant curls and began struggling into her dress. Once she was effectively in the giant gown, she quickly curled her lashes and donned a light pink lipstick that matched her dress. Twirling back and forth in front of the small mirror she smiled happily at her reflection.  _ If Adrien doesn’t fall for me tonight I’d be surprised _ , she thought to herself delightfully.

Upon exiting the bathroom she heard a surprised gasp from her mother, “Oh Marinette, you look so beautiful!”

“Thanks,” Marinette blushed, beaming happily, “Oh before I forget to tell you, Alya should be coming soon to walk with me to the party.”

“Alright dear. Now hurry along and get your mask so I can take a picture of the completed look.”

“Love you,” she kissed her mom’s cheek before rushing her way back up the stairs. Grabbing the pink lace mask that complimented her dress, she carefully tied the contraption around her eyes. “I almost feel like Ladybug,” she giggled quietly, before waking the slumbering kwami, “Tikki it’s almost time for me to go.”

The small bug popped her head up from Marinette’s purse, rubbing one big blue eye, yawning slightly, “Aww Marinette you look so pretty.”

“Thank you Tikki,” she kissed her forehead, “Sorry for waking you.”

“It’s alright. I’m just glad I got to see your finished look,” Tikki yawned once again before disappearing back inside Marinette’s purse.

Smiling tenderly at the adorable creature, she silently zipped up her purse before slipping her feet into some small pink heels. Tying a pearl necklace around her neck from her jewelry box she made her way back down to where her mother and father were awaiting her.

“You look so old,” her father cried out, before wrapping her up in a big hug.

“Papa! Stop,” she laughed, “You’re going to ruin my dress!”

“Sorry, sorry I just couldn’t help myself. You look beautiful,” he smiled tearfully at her.

She grinned softly at her parents as her mom took picture after picture before a loud knock was heard at the door. “That’ll be Alya,” she scrambled away from the blinding flashes and headed towards the door, “Goodbye!” she waved happily.

“Have fun and make good choices!” her mom shouted back at her. 

Opening the door, Marinette saw a beaming Alya dressed in an orange dress adorned with a red fox mask.  _ Not subtle at all _ , she giggled in her head as she stared at the girl.

“Wow! You look just like Rena Rouge,” she smirked at the girl as she stepped out into the hallway.

“Who, me? Look as cool as that superhero? Nah, no way,” Alya waved her comments off, “Let’s talk about your dress instead because girl it is beautiful! Did you make it yourself?”

“I did indeed,” she glanced down shyly at her own dress as the two girls made their way downstairs and outside.

“You’re honestly  _ so _ talented! You gotta make my wedding dress for me when I get married.”

“Oh I thought that was already a given,” Marinette laughed, bumping her shoulder with Alya’s.

“Are you excited to see Adrien,” Alya teased as they both entered the school, following the pumping music down to the gymnasium.

“Of course! I wonder what he’s going to wear. Will I even be able to spot him with his mask on?” she gushed as the two entered the loud room.

“Girl I’m pretty certain you could spot Adrien from miles away,” Alya shouted over the thrum of the bass, “Now I’m going to see if I can find Nino. Apparently he’s DJing tonight!” 

“Ok! I’ll meet up with you two after I get some punch!” Marinette shouted back as the two both went their separate ways. Making her way through the rows of dancing teens the fashion designer finally arrived at the bowl. Grateful for some small relief from the loud music she began pouring herself a drink. Suddenly Marinette felt a familiar, warm presence appear behind her. Smirking to herself she realized within seconds who the figure was, “What are you doing at a masquerade, kitty?”

The person behind her didn’t respond for a while and Marinette frowned in confusion. Did she get it wrong? Was this not in fact Chat Noir? Nibbling on her lip nervously, she was just about to turn around and apologize when the boy leaned in, whispering directly into her ear, “Can’t a cat come and visit his favorite purrincess?”

Smirking she turned around, punch in hand, to stare at the blonde with bright green eyes that were partially hidden by a black mask decorated with silver detailing. No, she had definitely not gotten it wrong. Only Chat would call her princess and show up with a costume so similar to his own. Glancing down at his black suit adorned with a red and black spotted tie she laughed, “Not exactly being subtle now, are you?” she raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

“No one’s recognized me yet,” he chuckled at her. 

“I did,” Marinette smirked at the black cat.

“Yes but you’re the only exception,” he winked at her before extending a hand out to her as the music suddenly became softer and slower, “Would you care to dance?”

“Well I promised Alya I would meet up with her as soon as I got punch and...” she wiggled the drink in her hand as a silent continuation of her sentence.

“I don’t think she’s going to mind very much,” Chat motioned his head over to the girl who was currently wrapped up in Nino’s arms.

Marinette laughed, “I suppose you’re right,” she put her cup back on the table before taking his hand, smiling softly up at him, “So yes I would care to dance.”

“Purrfect,” the cat purred at her as he began leading her around the dance floor. Swaying slowly together Marinette placed her head on Chat’s shoulder as the two began their slow dance. “Have I told you yet how absolutely amazing you look in that dress,” he whispered in her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

“No but it never certainly never hurts to hear a compliment every once in a while,” she looked up at him, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

“Well then you look amazing... absolutely purrfect,” Chat purred down at her, grinning widely.

“You don’t look too shabby yourself,” Marinette laughed, “Seeing as how I’ve only ever seen you in one outfit.”

“And I look pawsome in that one outfit, thank you very much,” the superhero said offendedly.

“Of course you do,” she patted his chest, attempting to soothe his ruffled ego.

“I happen to know you like that outfit,” Chat leaned in, smirking at her.

“Oh yeah?” Marinette smirked back, “How do you figure?”

“I’ve saved you in it more than enough times,” his eyebrows wiggled up.

“You’re insufferable,” Marinette laughed, pushing his chest back.

As he stumbled back from her small shove, he pouted at her, “Are you suggesting you don’t love my everyday suit?”

She rolled her eyes at the superhero, smiling softly at him, “I never suggested anything of the sort,” as he took back her hand to resume their slow dance Marinette added quietly, “You know I do like your suit right?”

“I know.”

The two both closed their eyes, lost in the arms of the other person until the music suddenly shifted back to its previous loudness. Marinette’s eyes popped open as she stepped out of Chat’s arms, who seemed to be staring at her almost longingly. She grinned at the boy as she gestured to her best friend, “Thanks for the dance Chat Noir, though I think I should probably give Alya her punch now.”

“Thank you for allowing me the chance to dance with you,” he bowed elegantly causing her to giggle.

Waving goodbye to the adorable cat, she poured Alya a glass of punch as she made her way up to the front where her best friend was watching Nino. “Brought you some punch,” Marinette shouted over to the girl, handing her the pink liquid.

“Thank you!” Alya threw herself into Marinette’s arms, almost spilling the drink, “I’ve been dying of thirst!”

Marinette laughed, pushing the girl out of her arms, “Gotta keep my best friend hydrated don’t I,” she winked at Alya.

Taking the drink gratefully, the reporter drank the entire cup in three large gulps. Wiping her mouth off she glanced at Marinette teasingly, “So how have you been? I saw you dancing with Adrien... How did that go?”

“I... wha...?” Marinette blinked at Alya confusedly. When had she danced with Adrien?

“Like two seconds ago you and Adrien were slow dancing. I was so proud of you! You didn’t need my help or anything this time!”

“That wasn’t Adrien,” she frowned at Alya.

“Uh... yes it was,” her best friend frowned back at her, “The perfect blonde hair, bright green eyes, suit perfectly tailored to match his figure. Yep definitely Adrien Agreste.”

“I... huh...?” Marinette stuttered again, searching around for the boy who she had thought was Chat Noir.

“Who did you think it was?” Alya questioned, staring at her friend confusedly.

“C-can you hold my drink for a second?” she thrust her cup into Alya’s hand as she spotted the boy getting a snack at the refreshment table. Picking up her gown she rushed to the refreshment table, ignoring Alya’s indignant shouts. Nibbling her lip nervously, she tapped the boy’s shoulder, “A-Adrien?”

He turned around, bright green eyes staring down at her curiously, “Yeah?”

Marinette’s eyes widened in shock as she stared at Adrien. The music faded away as all she could hear was the pounding of her own heart. The next second later there was no sound as her heart dropped and she began reconciling the boy in front of her as Chat Noir. The same boy she had turned down on multiple occasions as Ladybug in favor of pursuing him. Or not him? She shook her head in confusion as she stuttered out, “I... you... wha?”

Adrien frowned in confusion before he flinched, “I, um, I think we need to talk.”

Adrien grabbed onto her arm and yanked her out of the gymnasium, leading her to a quiet hallway close by. As he began pacing and muttering to himself, Marinette was unable to hold back her giggles shaking her head, “It’s you. Of course it’s been you.”

“I don’t know what you mean Marinette,” he turned to her, blatantly lying.

A few seconds later and she threw herself into his arms, kissing him firmly on the lips, “I love you too, my silly kitty.”

“I... you... huh... what?” Adrien stuttered, his eyes bulging out, “Marinette, I um, I think you have the wrong idea.”

“Only Chat Noir calls me princess,” Marinette smirked, “So how could you have known that nickname without being him?”

Adrien deflated, “You can’t tell anyone ok? No one knows but you and if Ladybug finds out I’m...”

He was cut off by Marinette’s voice, “Ladybug’s already found out.”

“She has? Why didn’t she ever tell me then?” he frowned, muttering and pacing to himself once again.

Marinette merely slapped a hand to her forehead, “Are you completely forgetting something important that happened just now?”

“Why? What do you mean?” Adrien turned to her, “And how do you know Ladybug knows?” Marinette merely laughed again, burying her face in her hands. “Marinette?” the model placed a hand on her shoulder confusedly.

“We’re both idiots!” her head popped up out of her hands, “We must have been blind!”

“Marinette, are you ok?” Adrien asked her slowly.

“I’m fine! I’m fine,” she waved him off, “But Adrien I just said I love you too. Now have you ever told Marinette you love her?”

“No...” he said in confusion before his eyes widened and he breathed out that same word once again, “No.” Marinette merely nodded, smirking at him playfully before she let out a yelp as she was swooped up into the boy’s arms. Adrien spun her around happily causing her to giggle once again at his enthusiasm. “It’s you! It’s you! I can’t believe it’s you! I’m the luckiest cat in the world!”

“And I’m the luckiest Ladybug,” she managed to say before she was placed on the ground and was suddenly kissing the boy she had loved for so long.

“I love you, Marinette.”

“I love you too, Chat.”


	12. Post Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette learns Chat Noir's identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day everyone! I hope you all have been enjoying it! Chapter 12 is here :D! I hope you guys have been enjoying these! As always lemme know what you think with a comment and/or a kudos :)

Marinette paced in her room, running a hand through her hair furiously as she muttered to herself.

“Marinette, Marinette, it’s ok,” Tikki followed her mad pace, “This was bound to happen eventually.”

“Yes, but did it have to be  _ Adrien _ !” she stopped her pacing, pulling on her hair as she stared at the kwami.

“Is this really such a bad thing?”

“It’s a horrendous thing!” Marinette screeched, sinking down onto her floor, “How am I ever going to look into his eyes again?! I can barely function around him as Marinette so how am I gonna save the world as Ladybug?”

“Marinette you are going to be just fine, I promise.” Tikki flitted over to the girl, wrapping one of her cheeks in her tiny arms.

“Thank you Tikki,” she smiled at the kwami, “But Adrien... I mean Chat is coming over tonight and he has  _ no _ idea I know. What do I do?”

“Well, I can’t tell you what to do Marinette. That’s entirely up to you, but maybe some honesty will help the two of you.”

“So you’re  _ for _ me telling him I’m Ladybug,” she leaned back, staring at Tikki with wide eyes.

She shook her head slowly, “I didn’t say that Marinette. If it were up to me neither of you would know, but it’s inevitable. Every Ladybug and Chat Noir I’ve ever worked with have ended up revealing their identities. Sometimes it works and other times it doesn’t. It’s up to the two of you to protect each other.”

Marinette stood up with a low wail, resuming her pacing, “I don’t know what to do!”

“Marinette you’re going to be fine, don’t worry! I’m certain that everything is going to work out.” As Tikki attempted to console the panicking girl, a soft knock sounded from above the trapdoor. The fashion designer let out a shriek, scrambling behind her chaise as she stared at the hatch in horror. Tikki pursed her lips in annoyance, “Marinette if you don’t open the door, then I will.”

Letting out a low moan Marinette stood up, “Ok, ok, I’m going.”

Walking slowly up towards her bed she opened the door, revealing the grinning Cat. “Purrincess,” he jumped down into the room with her.

“H-hi Adrien. I mean Chat! I mean Adri-” she buried her head in her hands in embarrassment as she rushed down her ladder, “I don’t know what I mean.”

“M-Marinette?” the superhero asked her concernedly following her over to her chaise.

“Well I guess the cat’s out of the bag,” she chuckled nervously, smiling shakily at the wide-eyed superhero as she sat down.

“I’m purrety sure that’s supposed to be my line,” Chat said softly as he sat down beside her, “How did you find out?”

“You weren’t exactly subtle detransforming after the akuma attack today,” Marinette’s lips twitched slightly.

Chat blew out a slow breath of air, before chuckling dryly, “Well, I suppose that’s my own fault then... I don’t need to remind you not to tell anyone though, right?”

“Of course not!” Marinette shouted, “I would never dream of telling anyone who you are!”

“Thank you Marinette,” he smiled at her, “If anyone was going to figure out my secret identity I’m glad it was you.”

Marinette took a deep breath as she stared into Chat’s eyes, trying to remember Tikki’s words as she built up her confidence, “But the only reason I was there in the first place was because I had just detransformed.”

“Wha... what do you mean?” his mouth dropped open in shock.

“It’s been me this whole time,” she whispered, “I’m your lady.”

He grasped her face between his claws, scanning her features as he mouthed out a silent, “No.”

“Hello Chaton,” she wiggled her fingers at him in a silent wave.

The next second later she was swept up in a giant hug, “It’s you! It’s you! How could I not have known it was you?!”

Marinette laughed, “If it makes you feel any better I never would have guessed that  _ Adrien _ was Chat Noir.”

He leaned back, staring into her eyes beseechingly, “Are things going to be awkward between us now?”

“What um, what do you mean?” she frowned in confusion.

“Well, now you know I’m in love with you even though you’re not in love with me.” 

Marinette choked out a startled laugh before she dove back into Chat’s arms, kissing him firmly on the lips. Leaning back, she beamed happily, “I’ve been in love with you the entire time! Granted I didn’t know it was you, but I was turning you down  _ for _ you!”

“Wha...” he stared at her lips, dizzy from their previous kiss.

“I’ve been turning Chat down for  _ Adrien _ . I’ve had the biggest crush on you since you handed me the umbrella.”

“You... you have?!” Chat stared at her in shock. Marinette merely nodded, smiling shyly at him before she was thrown down onto the chaise, Chat’s lips suddenly upon her own. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” the superhero said in between kisses.

Marinette laughed, “Just to clarify, we are dating now right?” Chat gave her a look that practically screamed, are you kidding, before kissing her once again. “I love you too, kitty,” she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	13. Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets akumatized after the events of Chameleon, and Chat has to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 is here! Hopefully it's ok... I tried my best xP. I don't think I'm the best at writing akuma attacks but I think it went okkkk. As always lemme know what you think with a kudos or a comment :D

_ Where in the world is Ladybug _ ? Chat panted to himself, as he furiously swung his baton at the latest akuma. 

“Where is your lady now, Chat?” the villain dubbed Veritas laughed, batting his baton to the side, “Do you really think you even have a chance of beating me without her?”

“She’s never let me down before!” he shouted over towards her, attempting to claw at the akuma.

“Oh,” she chuckled, “You’d be surprised! I don’t think your lady’s coming for a while yet,” Veritas smiled evilly.

“What have you done to her!?” Chat’s eyes narrowed, throwing one of his own punches that she easily dodged.

“Oh nothing,” she smirked, eyes narrowing in on a couple nearby who were staring at her in shock. Backflipping out of her fight with Chat, she threw one of the long red ribbons wrapped in her hair around the girl, smiling in satisfaction as her eyes glazed over. 

“I cheated on you last week,” the girl turned to her partner, unable to fight against Veritas’ spell.

Eyes gleaming in delight as she released the girl from her spell, she turned back to Chat, “No one will be able to lie any longer! Everyone’s truth shall now be revealed! My friends will no longer be swayed by a liar!”

“M-Marinette,” Chat stuttered out, eyes widening in recognition.

“Not anymore,” she shouted, “My name is Veritas!”

“Marinette, Lila’s not worth this!”

“Oh so you know the little liar then!” her eyes narrowed, “And I told you my name isn’t Marinette, it’s Veritas!” her red ribbons shot out, causing him to flinch as they narrowly missed him.

“Marinette you don’t want to do this,” he warned, once again looking around for Ladybug, deciding that the akumatized girl must have done something to the superheroine.

“Yes, yes I  _ really _ do,” she chuckled, “And now I’m going to go find that little liar myself and make her reveal the truth to the entire world!” Extending her ribbons to jump up to a rooftop, she glanced back over her shoulder at Chat Noir, “If you know what’s good for you, Chat, you won’t follow me. I won’t miss a second time,” the girl warned before taking off. As she hopped from rooftop to rooftop, her long, white dress flowed after her.

The superhero winced as he stared after her.  _ How am I going to stop her without the help of Ladybug _ ? He panicked internally, as he picked up the previously discarded baton. Extending the weapon onto the nearest rooftop he chased after her, trying to think about what Ladybug would do in his situation. Catching up to the villain, he extended his baton once again, hoping to drop onto her from the sky. Before he could get close enough, however, her ribbons shot out around him, enclosing him in their tight grasp.

Suddenly Chat felt as though he were wrapped in a cloud.  _ It’s ok, just tell Marinette. Marinette will make everything better. You can trust her. _ Her magic weaved around his thoughts, making him open up his mouth as he was about to reveal every last secret he had to her.

“No!” a choked shout came from Marinette, and suddenly he was dropped from her ribbons. Landing in a heap on the ground, Chat gasped in huge breaths of air as his thoughts came back to him. Looking up at her as he attempted to catch his breath, he saw her clutching her head as a violet light mask appeared around her eyes. “I-I can’t do this! I won’t hurt him!” A puff of smoke and Marinette fell ungracefully to the ground, the black akuma leaving her motionless body. 

Chat watched the akuma leave with panic as he rushed over and clutched the girl to his chest. He couldn’t purify the black butterfly without Ladybug, and it seemed that only Marinette knew where the superheroine was. Chat began racing to her bakery, holding the still passed out girl delicately in his claws. As he ran, he stared down at the girl in awe. He hadn’t thought it possible to let go of an akuma after it had possessed the mind of its holder. Once reaching her bakery, he placed her carefully on her deck chair. Stroking her forehead softly, he smiled as he realized that of course Marinette would be the only one to fight off an akuma on her own.

A strangled gasp came from the sleeping girl as her eyes popped wide open, “Where am I?!”

“It’s ok, purrincess, you’re home. You’re safe, I promise,” he stroked her forehead once again.

She relaxed into his hand, before shooting up out of the chair, “No! No I’m not! There was an akuma in the bathroom after Lila threatened me and suddenly there was just darkness!” Marinette shut her eyes tightly as she tried to remember, “D-did I get akumatized?” her eyes opened as she stared up at him, nibbling on her lip nervously.

“Yes, but you’re alright now,” Chat rubbed her shoulder gently.

“B-but the akuma! I- did you find a way to purify it without Ladybug?” she frowned in confusion.

“No... but Marinette how did you fight off Hawkmoth’s power on your own? And do you remember anything about where Ladybug could be?”

“What? I fought off Hawkmoth by myself? I thought you saved me...” she shook her head, trying to remember, “But I’m sorry, I really don’t remember anything after I saw the akuma in the bathroom. If I managed to capture Ladybug though surely we’d know, right? Hawkmoth seems like the type to gloat,” she tapped her two index fingers together nervously.

Chat shook his head, “I don’t know, but I’ve got to at least start looking for her. We still have an akuma on the loose,” he smiled shakily at her.

Marinette nodded, “I’m really sorry about getting akumatized like that. I promise to be more careful in the future!” she said determinedly.

“It’s ok to get angry, Marinette,” Chat placed a hand on her cheek, “Just be careful, alright? I don’t want to see you get hurt,” he kissed her forehead softly before rushing off her balcony.

Marinette watched him go, her cheeks tinged a slight pink. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she opened up her purse to reveal a relieved kwami. “Marinette! I’m so glad you’re alright!” she instantly nuzzled the designer’s cheek.

Marinette laughed nervously, “I’m sorry Tikki, but we’ve got an akuma to catch!”

Tikki nodded, staring at the girl with a look of complete and utter happiness before she was whisked away into Marinette’s earrings. 


	14. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette comforts Chat after an explosive outburst from his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and welcome back to Chapter 14! This was a hard chapter for me to write as I prefer writing fluff xP. This chapter does deal with physical abuse so be wary when reading this chapter!!! I hope you guys are still able to enjoy though :). As always comments and kudos are appreciated!

A sharp thump coming from her balcony startled Marinette out of her latest designs. Yelping in shock, she turned to her kwami who was staring at her with wide eyes. Walking cautiously over to her trapdoor, she carefully pushed open the hatch before quickly rushing over to the slumped over superhero, “Chat! What’s wrong!? What happened?!”

His head perked up slightly as he attempted to smile at her with a split lip, “Hey purrincess.”

“Quick quick get inside!” Marinette shouted as she helped Chat up, him slumped over her shoulder before she placed him gently down onto her bed. Once the two were both inside, Marinette began her mad dash around her room, looking for her first aid kit, “What in the world happened?! I know there was no akuma attack today but even if there was Ladybug’s magic should have fixed everything!”

“H-he hit me today,” the soft whisper came from the superhero.

Marinette turned around, hands clutching the first aid kit that she always kept in case of sewing disasters, “He did what?” came her quietly calm, deadly reply.

“It was the first time... I-I’ve never seen him get that angry before,” the superhero took in a shaky breath before continuing, “Usually he just locks himself away in some room or another so I don’t bother him, never... never has he ever hit me before.”

“I’m going to murder him,” Marinette muttered, fists clenching around the kit.  _ Identities be damned. Whoever can hurt this sweet, adorable goofball deserves to die _ . 

“It... it’s ok. I’m sure he didn’t mean it and will apologize tomorrow,” Chat shrunk back.

“No!” Marinette shook her head firmly, climbing up the ladder to reach the hurt hero, “He  _ abused _ you Chat! That isn’t ok and I’m not  _ letting _ you go back to him!”

“Where am I going to go then?” he flinched as she carefully brushed some disinfectant on his lower lip.

“You can probably sleep here as long as you wake up before me,” she pursed her lips as she concentrated on healing his cuts and already forming bruises, “And if need be I can always sleep on the couch downstairs.”

He reeled back from her, face scrunched up in a frown, “I’m not taking your room from you Mari. If anything I’ll take the couch.”

She blinked at him before letting out a choked laugh, “Even hurt you’re still the gentleman,” she began digging around her kit for some bandages, “Never mind my parents would freak if they found the famous Chat Noir sleeping on our couch.”

“What can I say? I’m the purrfect gentlecat,” Chat gave her a shaky smile.

Smiling softly up at the superhero, Marinette carefully placed the bandages on his cuts, “I won’t let him hurt you anymore, Chat. I promise,” she wrapped him up in her arms, squeezing him tightly.

“I-I can still sleep here for tonight, right?”

“Chat you’re staying here forever until you can get away from him!”

“Thank you,” he whispered as he burrowed his nose into her shoulder.

Marinette felt tears emerge in her eyes as she squeezed him tighter, kissing him delicately on the cheek, “You don’t have to thank me for anything, sweet kitty.”


	15. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette lost her birthday present from Adrien! Good thing Chat Noir is around to find it for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 is here!! And we're almost halfway through May, how crazy is that?? I hope you enjoy that we're back to our regularly scheduled fluff haha! Also, I absolutely adored the new episode today, what did you guys think? As always comments and kudos are my favorite thing in the world :)

Chat landed on Marinette’s bed with a soft thump, looking up at her with sparkling eyes, “Purrincess.”

The girl managed to give him a brief smile before beginning a mad dash around her room, “I can’t find it!”

“Can’t find what?” he jumped off of her bed, watching her curiously as she tore her room apart.

“My good luck charm!” she screeched, pulling at her hair.

Chat blinked in surprise at the girl. Didn’t she give her lucky charm to me? “Hey calm down Mari. Do you remember where you left it?”

Marinette whirled around, eyes narrowing dangerously at him as she poked him the chest, “If I knew where I left it, don’t you think I would have it by now?” she growled at him.

He backed up, arms held up in a surrender position, “Hey don’t blame me! I’m only trying to help.”

“I know, I know,” she sighed, scrubbing her hands down her face, “It’s just that Adrien gave me that bracelet. It was my favorite birthday present,” Marinette’s face sunk into a pout.

Chat stared at her in wonder. I was the one to make her favorite birthday present, he beamed to himself in pride before frowning slightly, But it was only a little thing. Why was that her favorite present? Walking towards her cautiously, he rubbed her shoulder gently, “Well I’m sure we can find it.”

“I’ve been looking everywhere! I’m pretty sure I lost it for good.”

“Well you didn’t have me before,” he flexed to her subtle scoff and eye-roll, “And everyone knows cats are the best at finding stuff.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s dogs,” she smirked at him, “But if you can sniff it out kitty, I’ll love you forever!”

Ignoring the way her comment lit up his insides with warmth, he smiled at her, “Tell me what it looks like and I’ll be on my way.”

Scoffing Marinette shook her head at him, “Good luck Chat. From what I can remember though it was tied together using a red string and I think had about nine beads. I'm pretty sure the beads were either yellow or blue.”

Chat nodded, rubbing his chin seriously before he began sniffing around her room, “Well I’m sorry to tell you purrincess, but his charm isn’t here.”

“I knew that but you didn’t even bother looking,” she said exasperatedly.

“This sniffer tells all, Mari, and right now it’s telling me that it’s outside. I’ll see you in a few,” he saluted her, before rushing up through her trapdoor.

Marinette shook her head once again, “If that cat can find anything I’d be surprised,” she muttered before rechecking her room for the third time.

Rushing to his bedroom back at his home, Chat slipped in quietly. Pulling out the bracelet making kit in his room, he chewed on the inside of his cheek as he attempted to remember which beads he put in which order. Clenching his eyes shut he thought back to Marinette’s birthday and giving her the bracelet, “I think it was in this order.” Once the superhero was finished he stared at the finished masterpiece in satisfaction, “Even if I have gotten some of these charms wrong, I’m pretty certain Marinette won’t notice.” Rushing back to the girl’s balcony he hid the bracelet behind his back as he tapped on her trapdoor.

“Chat?! Were you actually able to find it?!” Marinette stared up at him hopefully and eagerly.

“I’m sorry purrincess, but I just couldn’t manage to find it,” he sighed mournfully, slipping into her room.

Marinette’s face fell before she gave him a feeble smile, sitting down on her bed, “That’s ok. It’s kinda impossible to find if it’s somewhere in Paris. Thank you for trying though.”

“Maybe you can ask Adrien to make you a new one?” he suggested mischievously, sitting down next to her.

Her eyes widened in shock as her mouth dropped open, “I couldn’t ask Adrien to do that! I don’t wanna bother him with something as trivial as a missing bracelet,” she shook her head furiously, “Besides I can barely get two words out around the boy.”

His head cocked curiously, “And why is that?”

Marinette blushed, “Erm no reason at all!”

“Sounds like you’ve got a crush,” Chat leaned in on her personal space, smirking teasingly.

“Pfft, me? Crush on Adrien Agreste?” she tapped her two index fingers together nervously, “Wouldn’t it be silly of me to have a crush on a model?”

“Is it really that silly?” his heart dropped for some reason unbeknownst to him.

“Suppose it’d be sillier for me to have a crush on you,” Marinette laughed.

“I mean you did say you’d love me forever if I brought you back your good luck charm,” Chat grinned mischievously.

“Yeah, but you didn’t find it tho-” she was cut off by Chat bringing the bracelet out from around his back, “Where did you find it?!” she squealed, tackling him onto her bed in a giant bear hug.

Landing on the soft cushions with a slight oomph he smiled up at her beaming face, “A great cat never reveals his secrets,” he tapped her on the nose playfully.

Marinette laughed, sitting up as she stared in awe at the good luck charm in her hand, “I guess you really do have a good nose then.” He managed to sit up for a few seconds before the fashion designer launched herself at him again, kissing him on his cheeks, “However are you gonna deal with me loving you forever?” she smiled teasingly.

“I dunno doesn’t seem so bad,” Chat grinned as she blushed a light pink.

Marinette sat up, grinning as she raced down her ladder and opened up one of the drawers nearby her computer. Placing it delicately in one of them she beamed up at him, “Now I won’t lose it again.”

“I don’t know purrincess I didn’t mind going on a mad dash across Paris looking for it.”

“Thank you again, Chat,” she smiled, capturing her lower lip between her teeth, staring up at him from beneath her lashes.

“It was my pawleasure."


	16. Found Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds her good luck charm from Adrien, confusion ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I was given inspiration by a few comments left on my last story. Haha, so thank you ever so much to Shiningheart_of_ThunderClan and colortheworld15 for inspiring this mini-chapter. I hope everyone enjoys! Comments and kudos as always make me happy and keep me writing faster :)

Marinette stared down at the lucky charm bracelet she clasped in her hand. The same lucky charm bracelet she had found last night in her pillow cover. The lucky charm bracelet she must have fallen asleep grasping onto during a late night study session. The lucky charm bracelet that was not the one Chat had found for her a week prior. Marinette walked over to her drawer and opened it, blinking down at the gift Chat had given her that sat there, staring up at her innocently. She collapsed onto her desk chair, holding onto both bracelets, scanning the two for any discrepancies, “I... wuh... how?”

“What’s the matter, Marinette?” Tikki asked, hovering by the stunned girl. Instead of answering Marinette merely shoved the two bracelets in the kwami’s face making a noise that sounded like a choked screech. “Am I supposed to understand why you’re shoving two identical bracelets in my face?”

“I... wuh... Chat came and mmrgh,” she managed to stumble out before burying her face in her hands.

“Marinette? Seriously what’s wrong?” Tikki stared at the girl in concern.

“I think Chat Noir might be Adrien!” Marinette blurted out.

“Ok... and what brought this on?”

“Look! This,” she thrust out one of the bracelets, “Is the bracelet Chat Noir spent all of last week searching for! And this,” she thrust out the second good luck charm, “Is the bracelet Adrien made for me for my birthday!”

“I’m not following...” Tikki trailed off, eyes flitting from one bracelet to the other.

Marinette groaned, head falling backwards to stare at the ceiling, “How could Chat have known  _ exactly _ what Adrien’s bracelet looked like?!” she pushed up from her chair, beginning to pace her bedroom floor, “And furthermore how could I have been so blind to believe that he just so happened to come across  _ my _ good luck charm outside in Paris somewhere!?”

“Maybe this is all some big coincidence Marinette. Perhaps Chat only  made a bracelet _similar_ to the one you told him about.”

Marinette furiously shook her head, “No Tikki there’s no way! I’m pretty certain my description was that it was tied using a red ribbon and had nine beads that were blue and yellow.”

“Well maybe the next time he comes over you can ask him yourself,” Tikki giggled quietly.

“Knowing him he’s probably coming over today,” Marinette pursed her lips as she tapped her foot to the ground impatiently, “That cat has some explaining to do.”

“Then I think it’s time for Marinette to do some homework,” the kwami winked at her.

The fashion designer grumbled, reluctantly nodding as she returned to her desk chair. Tapping her pencil to the desk repeatedly she continuously glanced at the clock as she waited for the superhero to arrive. Finally, after about a half hour of nervous tics, a familiar knock sounded on her trapdoor. Bounding up to her bed, Marinette practically threw the trapdoor off its hinges as she opened the hatch for the cat.

“Impatient today, are we purrincess?” he purred at her as he smirked teasingly. Eyes narrowed she leaned in, staring into his green eyes as she searched for Adrien’s own hidden among that mask. “Mari?” he questioned as she scanned his body to see if he matched Adrien’s height and build.

“Hush,” Marinette said harshly before raising a hand up to his messy, blonde locks. Carefully she ran her fingers through his hair as she parted it to look more like the models. When she finished she slapped a hand to her mouth as she saw Adrien staring back at her. Letting out a strangled gasp, she bolted off her bed and over to her desk where she left the bracelets.

“Not that I’m minding the extra attention purrincess, but you looked terrified. What’s wrong?” Chat followed closely after her.

“I-I mean... I just can’t believe,” Marinette shook her head to clear it before showing him the two bracelets, “Explain!” she demanded.

“Wha...?” his eyes widened as he stared at her.

“I found Adrien’s good luck charm in my pillowcase! So tell me  _ exactly _ how you knew what it looked like without me ever showing it to you! One chance kitty cat, don’t lie to me!” her eyes narrowed dangerously.

“I... I... um,” Chat’s eyes darted around the room as Marinette stalked towards him.

“You what?”

“Um... Adrien showed it to me?” Chat’s eyes widened as he snapped his fingers together, “Yes that’s right! Adrien was nervous about making your birthday present so he showed it to me first!”

Marinette’s face cleared as she smiled at him, “Ohh I understand now.”

“Yep,” he smugly stated, clearly pleased that he had gotten away with his lie.

Quick as a flash Marinette whacked him upside the head with her hand, “What!? Do you think I’m blind?! Look at your hair right now idiot! I  _ know _ it’s you, Adrien!”

Chat’s face dropped as he caught sight of his face in Marinette’s mirror, “Oh,” the superhero said quietly.

“Yeah  _ oh _ ,” she mocked before pacing her floor once again, “How have I only just noticed this now?! I mean you’ve only sat in front of me for how long?! And I even just asked you if you thought I was blind!?” she threw herself onto her chaise before muttering, “I think I am blind.”

“Erm, if it makes you feel any better no one else in our class has caught on either,” he patted her shoulder hesitatingly.

“Yeah but they’ve never worked with you before,” Marinette stated matter of factly before her eyes widened, “Oh my god you’re Adrien Agreste!”

“Um yeah, I thought we just established that,” he frowned, thinking back on her previous statement.

She yelped, jumping up from her position on the chaise, “I just smacked Adrien Agreste upside the head,” she breathed out loud. Covering her face with her hands she began pacing before shouting loudly, “I just smacked  _ Adrien Agreste _ upside the head!”

“Mari...” Chat stared at the girl warily.

“Oh god I’ve been  _ rejecting _  Adrien Agreste!” she sank to the floor with a quiet wail.

Eyebrows scrunching into a tight frown, he carefully sat down next to her, “What do you mean by that?”

Eyes widening at her slip she panicked, “I... um... er... nothing! Maybe everything? I don’t know!”

As his mind raced back to her previous statement about working with him, he began scanning her facial features, “Mari are we on the brink of a very important discovery here?”

“I don’t know Chat... or Adrien, are we?” Marinette nibbled on her lip as she stared up at him pleadingly.

“You’ve never rejected me, but Ladybug has...”

“Your point being,” she sucked in a deep breath.

“Are... are you?” he could barely finish his question before Marinette launched herself at him. His eyes widened before fluttering closed as she kissed him firmly on the lips.

After a few minutes, Marinette pulled back, chewing on her swollen bottom lip, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“If it’s anywhere near as long as  _ I’ve _ wanted to, I completely understand,” his eyes darted down to her lips before he pulled her in for another kiss. 


	17. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a ghost in Marinette's bedroom so she calls Chat for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 is actually here now haha! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it's filled with Marichat banter which is my fave thing everrrr <3 :D. Also the ghost in this chapter does stuff that I would do if I ever became a ghost lmao. Lemme know what you think by either a comment or kudos below! Ty <3

“There’s a ghost in my room,” Marinette whispered on her phone call to Chat. They had grown closer in the weeks after the events of Glaciator and he had given her his number so he could text her his favorite cat memes. Their conversations mainly consisted of him sending her old I can has cheezburger memes and her snorting at his lack of knowledge over the latest memes.

“What?!” his voice screeched over the cell phone causing her to glare at her phone.

“Hush! I don’t want the ghost to hear you,” she said quietly.

“What? A ghost?” Chat laughed at her.

“Yes a ghost! What do you think I’m lying?!” Marinette’s lips pursed angrily.

“No I just didn’t figure you’d be the type to be scared of imaginary beings,” she could practically  _ see _ his smirk over the phone call.

“Get over here and check for yourself! I swear there’s something in my room and it’s not human!”

Chat chuckled, “Alright purrincess your knight in shining armor will be there to save you in a few.”

“I’m forever awaiting your presence my oh so brave knight,” she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

He didn’t respond for a while and Marinette was about to press the end call button to wait for him to burst through her trapdoor when his voice made a sudden, softer reappearance, “You know you don’t have to make up excuses to see me, right purrincess?”

She groaned loudly before bringing her voice down to a softer tone, in order to not upset the ghost, “You insufferable Tomcat! You just get here soon!” Marinette quickly pressed the end call button before he could make another one of his comments. Staring at her walls nervously she impatiently waited for Chat to arrive. When the superhero did arrive she put her finger to her lips quickly, “Be quiet,” she whispered.

“Why are we whispering?” he whispered back loudly.

“Quiet!” she whispered harshly, “Too much noise and he goes away for a while!”

“Ah yes you’re invisible friend. Are you still keeping this up then?”

“I told you I’m not lying!” Marinette rolled her eyes, “I’ll prove it to you! Watch!” Quietly she tiptoed over to one of her walls and knocked softly. She stared at the superhero smugly for a few seconds before frowning at the wall when nothing happened.

“You were saying?” he smirked at her.

“This was working before... I swear,” she whispered as she padded over to another section of wall and knocked quietly there.

“When are you gonna admit that all you wanted to see was this pawsome kitty purrincess?” Chat flexed, striking a few casual poses for her.

“Oh shut up! I promise tha-” Marinette was cut off by a knock back on the same wall that she had knocked on previously, “See! You see! That’s what I meant!”

“Pawlease that could have just been the walls creaking from your previous knock!” he scoffed at her.

Marinette’s eyes narrowed dangerously as she crossed her arms angrily, “Fine then you try!”

“It would be my purreasure,” Chat winked at her before knocking on a different wall than the one Marinette had knocked on. He jumped when a mere second later a knock sounded back at him, which led to Marinette raising her eyebrows questioningly at him. “L-like I said probably just the walls echoing our knocks,” he stuttered out slightly.

“Oh really? Then let’s try something that’ll prove beyond a doubt that there’s a ghost in my room. If there’s any presence in my room right now, one knock equals yes and two equals no, alright?” 

Both teenagers ears strained as they awaited a sound that proved that the so-called ghost understood. No sound came and Chat again scoffed at her, “See? No ghost?”

“Let me try again!” Marinette glared at him before turning to the wall to ask another question, “Is there anyone with us right now?” There was a brief pause before a singular knock sounded in her room.

Chat shrieked before diving into Marinette’s arms, shaking slightly in fear, “M-Mari there really is a g-ghost in here!”

“I know! Do you see now that I’m not lying?!” she laughed nervously, “But I thought you were coming here to protect me, my oh so brave knight? Cause right now you’re acting like a big scaredy-cat.”

Clearing his throat the superhero withdrew himself from her arms, “T-That’s right.”

Raising a singular eyebrow at him Marinette scoffed, “Why don’t you go and ask it a question? Or tell it to leave me alone when I’m trying to sleep!”

“M-Mr. Ghost,” Chat stuttered out to Marinette’s choked laugh.

“Mr. Ghost? What’s he gonna be next Dr. Ghost?” 

“No Dr. Ghost is his wife,” he smirked at her, trying to make her laugh while there was still a demon invading her bedroom.

Marinette buried her face in her hands, laughing loudly, “You’re such a dork!”

“A dork which you  _ love _ ,” Chat teased.

“Shut up and deal with my ghost problem,” she shoved his shoulder lightly.

“ _ So _ , do you come here often?”

“Are... are you hitting on my ghost?” Marinette managed to choke out through her giggles.

“Wh-what?” he stuttered before shaking his head, “Shush!” Both teenagers quieted instantly when two knocks quietly clanged their way around the room.

“Guess we know this hasn’t been a coincidence then,” she muttered.

“And we know the ghost doesn’t come here often,” Chat pointed out brightly.

“ _ Great _ ... now how are we supposed to get rid of the thing?”

“Good point,” he smiled at her brightly before turning to the wall, “How do we get rid of you?”

Marinette laughed once again, “I don’t think the ghost can answer anything that isn’t a yes or no question Chat!”

“Oh right,” he smiled sheepishly at her, “Are you going to go away anytime soon then?”

A brief pause before a singular knock sounded throughout her bedroom. “This is the weirdest experience of my life,” Marinette muttered, “And there have been some pretty weird akumas.”

 “Would it be strange if I told you this  _ wasn’t _ the weirdest experience of my life,” Chat chuckled.

“What could be weirder than talking to a ghost?” Marinette frowned as her mouth dropped open in shock.

“I’m a clawsome model purrincess. There are some things no one should have to see,” he shuddered briefly.

“You? A model,” Marinette giggled, “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Oh I guarantee you do,” he glanced over to her Adrien Agreste posters quickly before returning to her wall, “Now what are we gonna do about ol’ Casper over here?” 

“Don’t look at me for answers! I called you over to deal with this thing!”

“I’m not a ghost expert!” he sputtered, “Besides maybe it’ll just go away on its own. After all, it said it wouldn’t be here for long.”

“I called you over cause you’re supposed to be the superhero! Go cataclysm my ghost or something! I don’t know!” she threw her hands exasperatedly.

“I’m not gonna kill Casper!” Chat said offendedly. 

“You can’t kill something that’s already dead!” she pouted back at him, “When did Mr. Ghost become Casper?”

“He seems friendly I don’t know,” he shrugged, “Hey! That’s a good question to ask! Are you friendly?”

“Chat!” she slapped a hand over his mouth too late, “You can’t just go around asking ghosts if they’re friendly or not!” she hissed at him.

“Why not?” he cocked his head to the side confused.

“Because what if they’re not!” Marinette said before a knock and then a second resounded throughout her bedroom.

“Two knocks,” Chat frowned, “Wasn’t that?” he turned to her with wide eyes.

“No,” Marinette whispered as her heart dropped.

“Sorry to break it to you purrincess but you’re dead. Bye now!” he waved before attempting to dive out her trapdoor.

“Oh no you don’t!” she grabbed onto his tail as she dragged him back down, “You’re staying right here! You made this mess and now you’ve gotta fix it!”

“I don’t know what to do! I’ve never seen Ghostbusters! Aren’t you supposed to just cross the beams or something?”

Marinette giggled as she stared up at the panicked cat, “Chat that’s the one thing you’re  _ not _ supposed to do,” she frowned briefly as she thought back on the movie, “Though I suppose it did work out in the end.”

“Great! You go cross your beams or whatever and this kitty is gonna go back and take a quick cat nap,” he smiled brightly and hopefully at her.

“ _ You’re _ supposed to be the superhero here! Not me!”

“Well my suggestion would be to leave and never come back.”

“Oh  _ great _ idea, Chaton. Where exactly do you expect me to go?” Marinette said sarcastically.

“Somewhere that isn’t haunted.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at him before she grabbed a few of the pillows and blankets that resided on her bed, “If I have to sleep outside tonight you’re staying with me.”

“Dibs on the lounge chair then!” he bounded up after her.

Marinette stuck her tongue out at him as she began setting up their makeshift hide-out from whatever demons lied within her room.

Neither of the two teenagers heard the snickerings coming from within the walls before he disappeared, “Off to terrorize the next gullible humans!” 


	18. Rooftop Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets stuck on a roof and Chat comes by to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry kind of a short one for today as I get prepared to go to acen with my best friend :D! I still hope you guys like and enjoy it though! Comments and kudos keep me alive

The akuma laughed as it flew off with Marinette in its clutches. She gasped as she reached out for the purse that was torn off of her with the forceful grab. _ Tikki’s going to kill me _ , she thought as they continued to climb higher and higher into the Parisian sky.  

“I think you’ll be perfectly situated right here,” he chuckles at Marinette as he drops her onto a rooftop sticking her to the ground with some sort of purple goo. Marinette pursed her lips as she watched him flap away, attempting to wrench herself out of the sticky substance. Groaning she glared at the ground as her attempts proved futile. 

“It looks like someone’s gotten themselves into a sticky situation,” a voice teased from somewhere behind her.

Twisting around she glared at Chat Noir who was smirking obnoxiously at her, “Shut up and get me out of this!”

“I don’t know, I think I kind of like you like this,” he chuckled.

“Chat,” her voice turned deadly serious as her eyes narrowed sharply, “I am literally two seconds away from murdering you if you don’t get me out right now!”

“Alright alright! Don’t worry about a thing purrincess because your knight is here to save you,” Chat winked at her.

“You should have gotten me out of this about five minutes ago,” Marinette muttered.

“Well if you’re not going to be appreciative...” he trailed off, posing to jump off of the building.

“No, no!” Marinette screeched before pinching the bridge of her nose and taking a deep breath, “I’m sorry. I’m just annoyed that I’m trapped in goo.”

“That’s all you had to say purrincess,” he smiled at her before ripping her out of the sticky substance.

“Thank you, now if you wouldn’t mind bringing me back to where he dropped me I left my purse there,” she said, terrified that Tikki may have been stolen.

She was quickly scooped up in a warm pair of arms as Chat carefully placed her down on the streets of Paris, “Sorry I can’t get you any closer than this but I’ve got superhero business to do,” he winked at her, “ _ Cat _ ch you later!”

Marinette rolled her eyes at his retreating backside, “Can’t even save me properly,” she grumbled as she began running back to her purse. Breathing a sigh of relief she stared down at the shocked kwami.

“Marinette you’re alright!”

“I’m fine, Tikki,” she smiled gently, “Now come on it’s time to transform. I don’t trust that cat to be able to do anything.”


	19. Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat arrives on Marinette’s balcony to play a few board games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this chapter is so late xP I’m at acen with my bffl right now and I haven’t had the time to write anything! I hope this chapter is still ok with you guys! As always comments and kudos keep me happy <3 <3

    Chat Noir stared at Marinette as her face turned up to look at the moon. Her face was awash in a golden light and he couldn’t help but to find her completely breathtaking. “Purrincess,” he purred as he landed behind her.

“Chaton,” she breathed out, eyes wide, “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t a cat visit his favorite girl without being questioned?”

“Not when it’s this late,” Marinette smirked at him, gesturing to the dark sky around them. “So seriously, are you alright?”

    “Could be better,” he leaned up against the railing beside her, staring out into the moonlight.

“Does my kitty need some cheering up?” she smiled, “Hold on let me go and get some board games and blankets. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Chat sighed as he watched her disappear into the bedroom below. How was he supposed to explain to her that somewhere along the way during their many late night interactions he had fallen in love with her? Not the brave and bold Ladybug but rather the sweet and simpleness of the fashion designer. The girl that was, around him, adorable and flustered, and yet would stand up for any of her classmates. 

    As she came up beaming at him with a handful of board games and blankets his heart fluttered slightly before he smiled brightly at her. “I brought Uno and Sorry! And also some fluffy blankets,” Marinette wiggled the blankets around happily before laying them out neatly.

    The two stayed up laughing and talking as their game of Uno neared the end, “Plus four for you!” Marinette cheered, “Uno! The color is now red!”

    Chat stared down at his hand, which was filled entirely with green, and a slow, imaginary tear rolled down his face as he began to draw from the deck. To Marinette’s glee he continued to draw until he had nearly half the deck in his hand. Finally he placed down his change the color card, breathing out a relieved, “Green.” Marinette merely smirked at him as he shook his head at her frantically, “No! Tell me that wasn’t for nothing.”

   “Oh my poor Chaton,” she laughed heartily as she put down a green card, “I’m the big winner!”

   “You’re a big cheater is what you are!” Chat tackled her, tickling her mercilessly into the ground.

   “No! No! Stop!” Marinette squirmed away from his teasing fingers.

   “Only if you admit how much of a cheater you really are,” he laughed down at her scrunched-up face.

   “Ok! Ok! You win! I’m a cheater!” she giggled out as his fingers stopped their dance along her torso. 

   He smirked down at her teasingly before he noticed her big, sparkling blue eyes staring up at him. Gulping he immediately jumped up and away from her, staring out into the Paris skyline once again, “Marinette I have something to tell you,” Chat nervously started.

   “Does it have anything to do with why you came here today?” she leaned up on her elbows, staring at him expectantly.

   “I missed you,” he turned back to her.

   “I missed you too kitty,” Marinette hugged him, “You know I’ll always have time for one of my best friends.”

   Chat’s eye twitched slightly at her use of the term friends. Was this karma after all of his many uses of the word friend? Somewhere in his costume Plagg was giggling madly over the events taking place right now. “I’ll always have time for you too, Mari.”

   “Thanks mon Chaton,” she smiled softly at him, “So am I allowed to know the real reason as to why you came to my balcony today?”

   “I already told you the reason. I missed you.”

   Marinette scoffed, “No but seriously, tell me.”

   Chat blinked up at her, “Mari I really did come because I missed you. You brighten up my day whenever I talk to you and I just wanted to see you today.”

   Her face brightened into a gorgeous beam, “You’re the sweetest kitty in the world!” she planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Chat sighed as he watched her curl down into the blankets softly, “Now do you want to play another round of Uno or Sorry?”

  He sighed as he settled down across from her, “Uno. I still need to beat you after all,”  _ One day _ , he thought to himself,  _ one day I will tell her. _


	20. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a bad day and Chat comes to cheer her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 is finally here! Sorry for the long wait I just got back from acen today and got the cutest Miraculous merch <3 <3! I hope you guys are still able to enjoy this chapter! Comments and kudos are the besttttt <3 <3

Marinette sniffled, burying her face in her arms as she cried softly. The lies and betrayals that Lila spread around school swirled around her head whilst she stared out at the Parisian city. Hearing a small thump landing behind her, Marinette quickly wiped her eyes turning around to greet the superhero who was smiling softly at her. 

“Chat? Wha-” her eyes widened as she stared at the bouquet of pink peonies he was holding out to her.

“For you purrincess,” Chat beamed as he handed her the flowers with an elegant bow, “I heard you had a bad day.”

“Thank you!” Marinette let out a choked sob as she wrapped her arms around him in a giant hug, “You have  _ no _ idea how much I needed this!”

“Everything’s going to be alright Mari, I purromise,” he breathed delicately into her shoulder.

“Is it Chat?” she leaned back from the hug, “Everyone is believing Lila over me and I don’t know how much more of it I can take.”

“There’s no one in your class that believes you?” Chat coughed slightly.

“I guess the boy I like is on my side but sometimes I think he cares more about protecting Lila over me,” Marinette sighed, leaning forward onto her balcony railing. The superhero spluttered adorably causing Marinette to stare back at him with a curious expression.

“I um... your crush?” he stared at her intently.

“Yeah but again all he said was that exposing her as a liar wouldn’t make anything better. But what am I supposed to do? Just let everyone go on believing a lie?” the designer sighed quietly before shaking her head, “I want to listen to him, but my head is telling me he’s wrong.”

Chat’s face grew a bright red as he gaped at her before clearing his throat and leaning on the railing next to her, “Well even if this crush of yours doesn’t believe you, you always have me. You know that right?”

“Thank you kitty,” Marinette beamed, leaning her head softly on his shoulder, “I really needed to hear that.”

“I’ll always be here to cheer my purrincess up.”

“You’re such a wonderful friend, kitty,” she smiled softly, “If you ever need me for anything Chaton I’ll always be here.”

“I know Mari,” he grinned down at her, “I’ve come to you on more than one occasion when I’ve been feeling down. You light up my life.” 

“We’re a right pair aren’t we?” Marinette laughed.

“Yeah but that’s what makes us great friends,” he bumped his shoulder gently against hers.

She kissed his cheek softly, “Thanks again for cheering me up kitty.”

“There’s no need to thank me purrincess. I’m just doing my job as a superhero.”


	21. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chat Noir have engaged in a prank war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my Marichat May prompt is now up! I hope you all enjoy <3\. I live for dumb reveals haha. Lemme know what you think by leaving a comment or a kudos!

Marinette crept into her bedroom upstairs, her eyes narrowed as she scanned her room for anything out of place. Carefully patting her desk chair for any signs of mischief, she breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down.

“What’s wrong, Marinette? You’re looking around like an akuma has invaded your room,” Tikki tilted her head curiously as she popped up from the girl’s purse.

“Chat Noir and I have been engaged in a prank war,” Marinette whispered, still scanning her room as though expecting the superhero to jump out at any second, “Honestly I don’t even remember how it started at this point, but last night I gave him a stale croissant and sour milk.”

Tikki frowned as the girl giggled madly, “That doesn’t sound very nice Marinette.”

“You wouldn’t be so quick to say that if you knew what his last prank was! He put a fake snake in my bed and I couldn’t believe you didn’t wake up last night to my shriek of horror!” Marinette shook her head, “But I know this next one of his is going to be a doozy. He told me to ‘be prepared,’” she mimed the air quotes.

A soft thump landed on the balcony above, causing Marinette to fall off of her desk chair with a sharp yelp. Staring up at the trapdoor in suspicion, she carefully crept up to the hatch. 

“You two deserve each other,” Tikki muttered to herself as she quickly zipped into Marinette’s purse. Pushing the door open with the tips of her fingers and then scrambling quickly away, Marinette nibbled her lip nervously as she watched the superhero land on her bed. 

“What’s the matter, purrincess? Chat got your tongue?” he winked at her. 

She flushed before glaring at him, “No! I’m perfectly fine thank you very much!” 

“Are you pawsitively sure you’re not worried about what I could have done or could be doing in terms of our prank war?” Chat leaned in on her personal space, practically leering at her.

“Whatever it is I’m certain it won’t be able to top mine,” Marinette booped him on the nose.

“You’d be surprised,” Chat chuckled before innocently heading over to her desktop computer.

“What are you doing?” Marinette suspiciously asked, following after him. 

“Why? Do you not trust me Mari?” he placed a hand to his chest in mock offense, “I just wanted to play a game with you. Is that not ok?”

Grumbling, Marinette booted up Ultimate Mecha Strike III before grabbing a chair for the superhero, “I hope you know that I’m going to destroy you,” she shouted over to him.

“I’m sure you will,” Chat chuckled.

Dragging herself over to the grinning Tomcat, she narrowed her eyes at him as she handed him the control, “Try to keep up kitty.”

As she began paying full attention to the computer and turning her paranoia and suspicions into rage, she didn’t notice Chat’s mischievous look. Nor did she notice him looking around her desk for a certain pink phone of hers. Thus her timing was off when he quickly swooped up the device and darted outside. Mouth dropping open in shock, Marinette chased after him, screaming at him to give her the phone back. When she finally managed to scramble up onto her balcony, she noticed Chat perched on her rooftop, grinning down at her.

“Well, well, well, this seems to be a surprising turn of events, doesn’t it?” he fiddled with her phone.

“Chaton, come back down here and don’t drop my phone!” Marinette shouted up at him, “You won’t be able to unlock it anyway!”

“Ah but you see, I have been watching you in secret to learn your tips and tricks about stealing others' phones. And well, you see,” Chat blew out a warm breath of air onto her device, quickly seeing the pattern her fingers usually take and unlocked the device. Grinning down at her, he wiggled the unlocked phone down at her, “Hmm isn’t that strange.”

“Chat I swear to God!” Marinette’s eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared up at the thieving Tomcat.

“Ohh come on purrincess, what could I pawssibly do with a device such as this?” he laughed evilly.

“You won’t do anything with it if you know what’s good for you!” Marinette shouted angrily.

“Well now that’s no fun, is it?” Chat pouted down at her, “Let’s scroll through your contacts shall we?”

“What are you doing?!”

“Oooh ‘Love of my Life’ littered with a bunch of hearts. Who could this be?” Chat grinned mischievously at her, “What would happen if I texted this person?”

“No no no! Chat don’t you dare! I will physically murder you!” Marinette panicked slightly.  _ Please don’t send Adrien anything too crazy _ , she pleaded silently in her head.

“Well now, this is a boring text conversation. All you guys ever talk about seems to be schoolwork. Let’s lighten this up a bit, shall we?” his eyebrows wiggled down at her from his perch atop her roof.

Her face paling, Marinette made one last plea with the mischievous superhero, “Chat I think I will  _ literally _ die if you send him anything! Have mercy!”

“Should have thought about that before you gave me that stale croissant, Mari,” Chat stuck his tongue out at her, “Now what to send to mystery lover. How about, ‘Hey hot stuff, how’s about you and me go see a movie sometime soon?”

Burying her face in her hands she waited for Chat to send the message as her heart sank in her chest. How am I going to explain to Adrien that I got engaged in a prank war with a superhero? He’s never going to believe me, Marinette scoffed at herself in her head.

“And sent!” Chat chirped cheerfully. 

Groaning, Marinette sank down into her lawn chair, “You are  _ so _ dea-!” However, she was cut off by a familiar chime that seemed to come from the superhero. 

Frowning Chat reached for his own device, as his eyes widened in shock, “I... guh?”

Marinette’s mouth dropped open as well before she jumped out of her seat, shaking her head furiously, “I don’t understand. Did someone text you?”

“I... you... Mari?” Chat landed softly down next to her, staring down at her.

“Because that’s the only explanation, right? I mean there’s  _ no _ way! That’d just be crazy!” she stepped away from the superhero, pacing on her balcony.

“Mari... are you in love with Adrien?” he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him.

“How could you possibly know that?” Marinette whispered softly to him.

“Well, I may have just gotten a text from myself,” Chat chuckled sheepishly down at her, rubbing the back of his neck in a very familiar manner.

“I... you... no,” she breathed out.

“I... me... yes,” he laughed at her stutterings.

“Erm, do you hate me?” Marinette peeked up at him through her lashes.

“No, I don’t hate you, Mari. In fact, I’m pretty glad I just texted myself. The answer is yes by the way.”

“Yes to what?” she frowned at him in confusion.

“To going to a movie soon,” Chat kissed her cheek softly, “I’ve gotta get going though. I’ll text you the details later.” 

Winking at her, he tore off into the night, leaving Marinette to fall into her lawn chair, practically melting, “What just happened? I... um... guh.”

Marinette wasn’t certain how long she was out on her balcony, staring out into the darkness with a look of shock. She was only interrupted from her inner turmoils by a small hand slapping her cheek softly. 

“Marinette?” Tikki was staring at her in concern, “You’ve been out here for a while. Is everything ok? Or did Chat’s prank kill you?”

“I-I think I just figured out who Chat Noir really is...” the fashion designer stuttered out. 

Tikki’s eyes widened in surprise, “His prank was to reveal his identity to you?”

Marinette finally let out a choked laugh, “I guess that’s what it was, yeah. He texted himself using my phone.”

“Oh,” the kwami breathed out, “So when he saw the ‘Love of my Life’ contact he decided to mess around with it?”

Marinette buried her head in her hands, giggling madly, “Yeah, yeah he did! Tikki my crush asked himself out and then said yes to himself! Or me... I guess? I don’t even know anymore.”

Tikki stared down at her in confusion, before shaking her head at the still giggling girl, “Well you had better come in before you catch a cold. It’s up to you now on whether or not you want to tell him about Ladybug.”

“That’s right,” she nibbled on her lip nervously, “I suppose it’d only be fair, right? Think I could get away with texting myself as Ladybug after I show up at his place?”

Tikki laughed madly, “Honestly knowing you two, that just might work.”

“I’m pretty certain he’d kill me if I did that,” Marinette laughed before turning out her lights, “Goodnight Tikki.”

“Goodnight Marinette. I’m glad that you two don’t have to dodge around each other anymore.”

Laying her head down on the soft pillow, Marinette closed her eyes. Visions of both Adrien and Chat Noir filled her dreams that night.


	22. Cold Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's cold and asks Chat to come over and warm her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Chapter 22 is here now :)! I hope you guys all enjoy this prompt, as I think it's pretty sweet hehe. Lemme know what you think by leaving me a comment or a kudos please! They make me happppyyyyy :D :D

“I’m cold. Come over and warm me up,” Marinette pouted at her phone.

“Aw is my purrincess sick?” Chat’s voice purred over the line.

“Yes, and before you ask I tried soup but it isn’t working,” she glared at the empty bowl that sat next to her on her bed.

“I’ll be there in a few,” the superhero said before hanging up.

Groaning, Marinette snuggled under the covers, trying to gain what little warmth she could. She was disturbed from her small slumber by a soft knock on her trapdoor. “Just come in already!” she shouted up at the superhero.

“I brought you a hot towel,” Chat said, carefully lowering himself onto the bed.

“Good,” she murmured before yanking on his arm, dragging him down next to her. Letting out an indignant shout, he fell onto her bed and was immediately encompassed by a pair of arms. “Warm,” Marinette sighed hazily.

“If you wanted me closer all you had to do was ask purrincess,” he chuckled, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“Shut up,” she muttered, “Now where’s that hot towel?”

Laughing, Chat quickly wrapped it around her, tucking her chin into the warm fabric, “I hope it’s not _too_ cold. I tried to keep it as warm as I could on the trip over.”

“S’ warm,” Marinette mumbled, before snuggling deeper into Chat’s arms. In a matter of minutes, the girl was in a deep sleep, mouth open as she snored lightly.

“Adorable,” he whispered to himself, as he brushed a hand down her face. Giggling quietly when her face twitched due to his light touch, Chat felt himself get overtaken by a large yawn. _I’ll only close my eyes for a few minutes_ , he thought to himself, _then I’ll get up and head back home_. Snuggling deeper into Marinette’s pillow he wrapped his arms tightly around her and closed his eyes.

When Marinette awoke the next morning she was no longer cold, in fact, she was instead pleasantly warm. It felt almost as though there was a familiar presence beside her fighting off her bitter chill. Sighing happily she snuggled further into the warm presence which made a wonderful noise of contentment. _Wait_ , her eyes popped open as she stared at the person snuggled into her side. “Chat!” she hissed, punching the arm of the superhero.

“Five more minutes,” he mumbled deliriously, tightening his grip on her waist.

“No, not five more minutes!” Marinette groaned in exasperation, “You have to get up _now_!”

“But you’re so warm,” he pouted into her shoulder.

“Alright fine,” Marinette smiled with a mischievous grin, snuggling up next to him again, “But if my parents find you in here you’re going to have to do the explaining.”

Finally, his eyes popped open as he stared at her in shock, “You’re so mean!” Chat whined, releasing himself from their snuggle.

“Aw come on kitty, I wanna snuggle,” Marinette laughed, trying to recapture him in their previous embrace.

“I’d love too purrincess but I don’t think I _really_ have nine lives,” Chat kissed her cheek gently as he opened up the trapdoor.

“Goodbye Chaton,” she laughed, “Thanks for chasing away my cold.”

“The pleasure was all mine,” he bowed down at her from atop her balcony, “And if you ever need another snuggle buddy don’t hesitate to call me,” Chat winked before taking off onto the nearest rooftop.

Marinette scoffed slightly, shaking her head, “He really is something, that Tomcat.”


	23. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat is sick and comes to Marinette for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 is done :D! I hope you all are still enjoying these as much as I am haha! Thanks for reading and lemme know what you think with a comment or a kudos below. They make me sooo happy :)

Chat groaned loudly at the wind whipping through his chilled skin as he raced over to Marinette’s. Swiping a hand over his nose, Chat sneezed, mouth twitching unpleasantly. The superhero had felt sick all day yet pretended he wasn’t in order to take his math test. The nausea had progressed throughout the day until he was left feeling completely disgusting. Thus, right now, all he was looking forward to was some of Marinette’s warm cuddles and bright smiles. Rapping impatiently on her trapdoor Chat practically melted into her welcoming arms when she opened the hatch for him.

“Chat? Oh my god, you’re burning up!” she screeched, placing the back of her hand on his forehead.

“Purrincess,” he weakly attempted a smile.

“What were you thinking?!” Marinette hissed, laying him down gently on the bed, “Why in the world were you racing across Paris sick!?” Jumping off her bed and beginning a mad scramble around her room, she didn’t notice Chat peeking down at her. 

“But you take the best care of me,” he pouted.

Giving him a soft look, Marinette quickly plunged a thermometer into his mouth, “Keep this in place while I go get a wet washcloth and some hot tea, ok?”

“Mmork,” Chat mumbled around the device. He watched her disappear down her bedroom stairs with a forlorn expression and a quiet whine. Pouting, the cat carefully nestled himself under Marinette’s covers, shivering despite the fever.

“Ok I brought a cold washcloth and some hot tea with honey,” Marinette smiled softly as she finally arrived back upstairs.

“I mrissked yoru,” Chat attempted a charming smile.

“Shh, don’t talk,” she gently set down the cup of tea and brushed the wet washcloth over his flushed cheeks. Taking out the thermometer she grimaced at the reading.

Shivering he arched back and away from the cold towel, “S’ cold.”

“I know, I know,” Marinette murmured delicately, “But you’re burning up and we need to lower your fever, ok?”

“Ok,” Chat leaned forward again, shivering as she placed the towel on his forehead.

“There, now isn’t that a bit better?” she smiled brightly at him.

Nodding, Chat stared at her in awe.  _ How does she do it? Be as kind and as perfect as she is? _

“There must be a bug going around,” the fashion designer frowned as she tucked the blankets around him.

“What do you mean?” he questioned.

Her cheeks flushed slightly, “Well my friend, Adrien, looked sick today. His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes and he kept rubbing at his nose. I was going to bake him some croissants if he wasn’t feeling better by tomorrow.”

Chat’s eyes widened in admiration.  _ How is it that Marinette can easily tell I’m sick when even Nathalie and Nino can’t? _ “I think he’d like that very much,” he murmured, nuzzling deeper into her pillows.

“Yeah?” Marinette said shyly.

“If he’s feeling even half as sick as I am right now, I can almost guarantee it.”

“Well, then I’m going to be baking some croissants in the morning!” the fashion designer said with a determined nod.

_ Adorable _ , Chat thought with a pleased purr. “Thank you for taking care of me, Mari,” his eyes began fluttering closed.

“It’s no problem at all Chat! I’ll always be here to take care of my kitty!” Marinette frowned, brushing some of his hair back from his face, “But next time promise me you won’t go racing around Paris when you’re sick.”

“Unfurtunately I can’t make that promise, purrincess,” he yawned, “I need to be able to get to you after all.”

Marinette’s cheeks pinkened considerably with his murmured musings, “Not if it nearly kills you doing so!” When no answer came, she stared down at the cat curiously until a small snore came from his lips. Shaking her head, Marinette laughed softly as she ran a hand through the sleeping superhero’s hair, “Goodnight kitty. Feel better.” Groaning she slid off of her head and flopped down on her chaise, “Guess I’m sleeping here tonight,” she murmured.


	24. Pillows and Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Marinette build a fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 omg! It seems weird that we're this far into May :O. I don't want to stop writing these cause I'm enjoying them so much xP. But anywho lemme know what you guys think of this chapter, comments and kudos are the loves of my life <3

“I wanna build a fort,” Chat said, hanging upside down from her chaise.

“You’re such a cat,” Marinette scoffed before grinning mischievously at him, “I have more pillows and blankets downstairs.”

“Yeah?” he perked up, tail flicking happily behind him.

“You start setting it up and I’ll be back with more supplies,” she winked cheekily, ducking out through her trapdoor. Opening one of the cupboards that held the extra bedding, Marinette quickly scooped up as many of the plush blankets and pillows that she could carry.

“Marinette?” her mom cocked her head to the side curiously, staring pointedly at the bundle within the petite girl’s arms. 

“Erm... I got cold. Sorry Maman,” she smiled awkwardly before dashing up the stairs.

“Ok?” Sabine’s voice called after her confusedly.

Marinette giggled when she saw the sight that awaited her after firmly shutting the trapdoor. Chat had precariously placed her top mattress on his extended baton, which was somehow keeping the fort aloft.

“Come in! Come in!” he yanked on her hand, dragging her inside the dark room.

“I brought the goods!” she beamed, dropping them all into a heap on the ground. 

“Purrfect,” he purred, quickly arranging the pillows around the fort and placing the blankets on top of them. Once finished he gave a pleased nod before curling up onto one half of the fort, staring at her expectantly.

Laughing happily, Marinette pulled one of the blankets around her, lying on her stomach with her arms placed delicately on her chin. 

“So... what do you think?” Chat gestured around their fort.

“I think it’s absolutely pawsome,” she chuckled, tapping the baton playfully, “And this is the best use of a weapon I’ve ev-” she was cut off by the staff wobbling, suddenly dropping the mattress on the two teenagers.

“Mari!” came the indignant shout at her from the other side of the fort. Unable to contain her giggles, she attempted to scramble out from under the heavy blanket. Once reaching fresh air, she stared at the pouting superhero, “You ruined my fort.”

“Aw come on Chaton! Don’t look so sad,” Marinette cupped his face gently, “We can fix it!”

“But it was purrfect the way it was before,” Chat sighed sadly, staring at the misshapen lump on the ground. 

“Oh don’t you go getting all pouty on me silly kitty,” she rolled her eyes, “Literally all we have to do is extend your baton again.” Smiling in satisfaction when she found the baton, Marinette extended the staff, “There! See!” Chat watched happily as the fort once again looked as it did before, but then the baton wobbled and it all came crashing down again. 

“Mari!” the cat whined, staring at her in annoyance, “You see? I had it set up just right!”

“Ok... maybe this is harder than I thought,” the girl muttered, trying to balance the blanket on the thin stick. Finally, after numerous attempts at trying to keep the fort aloft, Marinette eventually achieved her goal, “There, see! I did it!” she puffed out her chest proudly.

“Just don’t go tapping on my baton again,” Chat flicked her nose gently as he once again curled up underneath the fort.

“Oh hahaha,” Marinette laughed sarcastically before staring at him mischievously, “Though even if we do tap it, I bet that my baton is more stable then yours was and won’t come down on us.”

“Mhm,” Chat stared at her unimpressed before quickly flicking the baton away, sending it halfway across the room. 

This time the indignant squawk came from Marinette as the blankets fell down atop them, “Chat! Seriously?”

“I thought you said it was more stable,” he grinned at her.

“Not if you flick it halfway across the room!” she screeched before tackling him onto the massive pile of blankets, “Say you’re sorry!” Marinette glared, tickling him mercilessly.

Laughing and begging for forgiveness, Chat apologized, “Alright Mari, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“Good,” she leaned off of him, “Now fix the fort!”

“Yes Ma’am,” he saluted her before recreating their fort. The fort which they then used to giggle and whisper to each other for the rest of the night. Laughing and talking late through the night they both fell asleep, each of them clutching onto the other as they slept peacefully.


	25. Nap Lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat cuddles on Marinette's lap after an akuma attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we're almost done with May :O. That seems absolutely crazy to me!! Ugh it feels like summer is going to fast. Anywho, lemme know what you guys think about this chapter :). Comment and give me a kudos, maybeeee <3

“My head hurts,” Chat sighed, swiping at his hair annoyedly, sinking to the floor with a pout. 

Marinette’s eyes widened as she remembered the events of the akuma attack that day. Nibbling her lip anxiously, she recalled him getting hit multiple times in the head during their fight. Scooting over to him, she rubbed a soft palm through his hair, “I can try and help.”

“Yes please,” he sighed happily, practically melting in her hands.

“My poor kitty,” Marinette sighs, gently rubbing a hand through Chat Noir’s messy blonde hair. Purring softly, he stretched out onto her lap, nudging her hand with his head. Marinette giggled, “Such a cat,” before scratching behind his fake ears.

“Whatever keeps you scratching, purrincess,” he yawned as his eyes fluttered closed.

When he finally fell asleep, curled up on her lap, she kissed his forehead softly, “I’m sorry that battle was so tough today,” Marinette whispered, still continuing her soft strokes. “I never should’ve let you get hit by that attack,” she shook her head, frowning softly, “It was my fault but I wish you wouldn’t jump in front of things just to save me.” Blinking back the tears from her eyes, Marinette placed her forehead on his own, “I can’t lose you, kitty. Why can’t you see that?”

Taking in a shaky breath the fashion designer straightened up, but not before leaving a quick kiss on the superheroes forehead. Continuing her slow scratches through his hair her eyes also began to flutter closed.  _ Just five minutes _ , Marinette thought to herself before slumping over into a deep sleep.

In about an hour she was startled out of her sleep by sad whimpers and pained moans coming from the cat on her lap, “No! Please no!”

“Chat! Chat, what’s wrong?!” she shook his head furiously, trying to get him to wake up.

Panting, Chat’s eyes popped open before he jolted up and began scanning the room he was in. Seemingly satisfied with the results, he sighed before curling back into her lap. 

“Mind telling me what just happened?” Marinette asked him, slightly panicked.

“Just a nightmare. Don’t worry about it, my lady,” he said before quickly falling back asleep.

Marinette, however, could not fall back asleep. Her eyes were wide open, and her whole body was numb with shock. Never once had Chat called  _ her _ , my lady, it was either purrincess or Marinette when he was with her civilian form. Her eyes clenched shut as her heat fell to her chest. Mind racing to find a solution, she attempted to brush the slip aside as nonsensical sleep talk, rather than the cat finding out her secret identity. Hearing a quiet whine from the slumbering superhero, Chat nudged her hand in order for her to continue rubbing. Letting out a choked laugh, Marinette resumed her soft pets, smiling softly down at him. Eventually, long after Marinette’s hand had gone sore from its constant movement, Chat woke up.

“Well, finally. I was wondering when you’d give me the use of my limbs back,” she stretched, removing the groggy superhero from her lap.

“Thank you, purrincess,” Chat yawned, stretching out his own limbs, “Your rubs are still the best in Paris,” he winked at her.

“And I bet I have the best lap in Paris too,” Marinette winked back, relieved by his use of purrincess this time.

“Well I had better get out of your hair,” he bounded up to her trapdoor before hesitating, “I didn’t happen to have a nightmare during that short little cat nap, did I?”

Capturing her bottom lip in between her teeth, she nodded, “Yeah, you did. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, fine, fine,” Chat waved off her concerns, “I didn’t happen to call you my lady though, right?”

“You may have done actually,” Marinette’s eyes darted around the room nervously.

He winced, “Sorry about that. It’s just that she was in the nightmare, and you sounded like her when calming me down.”

“Oh yeah?” she chuckled awkwardly.

“Yeah...” Chat’s eyes seemed honed in on her, before skittering away, “Anyway,   I said, this cat’s gotta get back home. Night, purrincess.”

Marinette watched him go anxiously, eyes squeezing shut once he was completely gone, “He  _ so _ figured that out, didn’t he?”

“I’d be a little more careful regarding your identity in the future, Marinette,” Tikki flitted to her, “Maybe he doesn’t know for sure yet.”

Smacking a hand to her forehead, she groaned, “That’s just how I need him figuring out my identity. Through some silly nightmare.”

The kwami giggled before cupping a tiny hand onto Marinette’s cheek, “Don’t worry. I’m sure everything will be fine.”

“Let’s hope so,” Marinette let out a puff of air.


	26. Puss in Boots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday! I got busy as I went to a baseball game with my bffl and then we had a sleepover hehe <3 <3! Hopefully these two chapters will make up for it though :). As always, comments and kudos are my everything :D

“I made you boots,” Marinette beamed, holding a fresh pair of black boots for Chat. 

“What’s wrong with these ones?” he questioned, eyebrow raised slightly as his foot raised into the air.

“Please,” Marinette rolled her eyes, “Those ones are old and scuffed. You only deserve the best of the best,” she winked.

“Oh yeah? What makes you so sure that you made the best of the best boots?” Chat teased back as he chuckled.

“Are you doubting my abilities?” she put a hand to her chest in mock offense, “I’ll have you know that I’m the best designer there is.”

“I thought that was Gabriel Agreste?” 

“He holds but a candle to my roaring fire,” Marinette said with a straight face before bursting into laughter, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. But please wear my boots,” her eyes blinked up at him in an adorable pout.

“How could I say no to that face,” Chat flicked her nose, “I’m certain my purrincess makes the best boots in Paris.”

“Yay!” she clapped whilst doing a mini happy dance, “Now you can be like my little Puss in Boots!” 

“Puss in what now?” Chat’s eyes blinked in confusion.

“Puss in Boots... You know, like from Shrek,” the fashion designer blinked back at him.

“Shrek?”

“From the movie. You have seen it, right?” Chat merely shook his head at her in confusion before Marinette began laughing uncontrollably, “You really need to get out more. Who hasn’t seen Shrek?”

“Apparently just meow,” he smirked back at her, still slightly confused.

“Come with me. We’re remedying this right now!” Marinette tugged on his hand, bringing him over to her computer, “We’re going to binge all the Shrek movies. And I have a weird suspicious you’re gonna fall in love with Puss in Boots.”

“Is he anywhere near as cool as this Puss in Boots?” Chat preened, curling up comfortably on one of the chairs.

“Oh, he’s definitely cooler,” Marinette winked at him teasingly.

“Hey!” the superhero pouted at her, ears drooping slightly.

“Wait until you see him before you go getting all pouty on me, kitty,” she giggled, “Though he doesn’t make his first appearance until Shrek 2.”

“Well then let’s start,” Chat leaned forward, staring at the screen excitedly.

“Alright, alright,” Marinette laughed as she pulled up the first movie on her computer. 

The two teens laughed and giggled as they began their movie marathon. Halfway between the second and third movie Marinette left to bring back some popcorn. When she came back, Chat was staring at her eagerly, “Come on Mari, hurry up! I want to see what the next movie is like!”

“I’m coming!” she grumbled back at him before frowning, “Be warned though, the next two are definitely not as good as the first two.”

“As long as we get more Puss in Boots I’m fine with that.”

“See? I told you you’d love him,” Marinette laughed, bumping his shoulder slightly as she pulled up the third movie.

“He’s purrfect, Mari!” Chat’s eyes lit up happily, “I mean did you see the way he acts all cute before attacking his victims!”

Giggling, Marinette replied, “I know, right? Reminds me of someone else I know,” she flicked the bell at his collar.

“You think I’m cute, purrincess?” he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Scoffing, Marinette’s cheeks turned a light pink, “Let’s just watch the third movie already.”

Once the two finished their marathon, Chat turned back to her with a slight furrow in his brows, “You’re right. Definitely not as good as the first two.”

Marinette nodded, “Yep. Still a fun movie series though, right?”

His head bobbed up and down eagerly as he stared at her, “Oh definitely! Thank you so much for educating me on the ways of Puss in Boots. We should do this again sometime!”

“What? Watch the entire Shrek movie series until it’s 3 AM again?” her eyebrows raised in confusion.

“No,” Chat laughed deeply, “Stay up watching more movie series together.”

“Fine by me,” she beamed at him, “Someone needs to educate you about the ways of pop culture after all.”

“I couldn’t ask for a better teacher,” he winked at her.

“And I couldn’t ask for a better student,” she giggled.

“I hope you know I’m gonna force you to watch anime with me now, though.”

“Ew Chat! Seriously?!” her nose scrunched up into a distasteful expression.

“Yep!” 

“Fine. But only if you watch soap operas with me.”

“Seems worth it,” he shrugged at her before waving a goodbye as he opened her trapdoor, “Thank you for the pawfect evening, purrincess.”

“You’re very welcome, Chaton,” Marinette waved back as she watched him go.


	27. Fencing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat tells Marinette he could beat Adrien in a fencing duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Chapter 27 :O! Who could have expected it xP. Sorry again for the late chapter! Still hopeful the two chapters will make up for it though <3 <3\. Leave me a comment or a kudos plzzzz :))

Leaning back on Marinette’s chaise, Chat casually tossed a ball in the air, “I could totally beat Adrien in a fencing duel.”

Humming distractedly as she worked on a design, it took a while before Marinette understood what he was saying. Sputtering, she turned a pair of wide eyes onto him, “You could  _ what _ ?”

“Beat Adrien in a fencing duel,” he turned to her, blinking curiously after he caught the ball.

Waving her hand around, Marinette choked out a laugh, “What brought all this on?”

“I was looking at ol’ sunshine over there,” the superhero nodded at one of her many posters, causing her to blush slightly, “And suddenly all I could think about was beating up Mr. Perfect, and what would be a better way than beating him at his own sport?”

Eyes narrowing slightly, Marinette practically growled, “Just why do you wanna beat Adrien up so badly?”

“I don’t know,” Chat shrugged, “Just figured someone’s gotta do it.”

“Ok, you can just stop right there because for all you know Adrien could be beating  _ you  _ up in this hypothetical duel! He’s one of the greatest fencers I’ve ever seen!”

“Pawlease, he can barely last two minutes when he’s facing off against Kagami, so how’s he gonna defeat a literal superhero,” he scoffed.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Kagami’s ruthless, so that doesn’t count.”

“How does that not count?” Chat’s arms were thrown up into the air in exasperation.

“Because she  _ needs _ to win, Adrien just  _ wants _ to. And even with this, Adrien  _ still _ wins about half the time,” she gave a firm nod, “So yeah, Adrien would definitely beat you.”

“You seem pretty confident in model boy’s skills here,” he shot her a particularly soft look that Marinette missed as she had focused once again on her latest design, “Care to place a wager on it?”

Snorting, the designer turned to him with a raised eyebrow, “What’s the wager? If you can defeat Adrien in a fencing duel you win and if the opposite happens, I win?”

“Purrcisely,” Chat beamed at her.

“Oh yeah, sure, ok. I’ll just go up to Adrien tomorrow and say ‘Hey, Chat Noir wants to have a fencing duel with you because he thinks he can beat you and I think he can’t. Wanna find out who’d win?’” Marinette laughed mockingly, her words practically dripping in sarcasm.

“That’s exactly what I want you to say!”

Her mouth dropped open as she stared at him in shock, “Chat even if I could do that... you’re a superhero. You can’t go around dueling civilians. People might get the wrong idea.”

“What could they possibly think? That Adrien and I are dueling for your favor?” Chat turned his head to the side as he stared at her curiously.

Bursting into a fit of laughter, Marinette shook her head quickly, “What? Pfft, of course not! That’d be silly,” she waved a hand around again, trying to shake off the daydream of Adrien fighting for her love.

“Then what?”

“I was mainly thinking that people would think you’d turned to the dark side,” she smirked teasingly at him, “Going around attacking models like that.”

He scratched his chin thoughtfully before shaking his head, “Nah. Pretty sure my idea is more believable.”

Rolling her eyes, Marinette turned back to her design, muttering, “We are not having this conversation anymore. You have gone and lost your mind.”

Shrugging, Chat stared up at the ceiling again as he began tossing the ball up into the air, “I could still beat him though.”

“Oh you could not!” she pointed an accusing finger at him. The two teens continued bickering until Marinette finally shouted, “Fine! Why don’t we just let Adrien decide? I’ll ask him tomorrow and if he says you’d win then you win. Will that work for you?”

A subtle smirk playing at his lips, Chat nodded, “Sure. Go ahead and ask him. He can be our judge.”

Heaving a relieved sigh, Marinette could finish her design, certain that Adrien would agree with her tomorrow. Imagine her surprise when he said Chat would win with an unmistakable twinkle in his eyes when she asked him. When the superhero came over that night, Marinette reluctantly accepted her defeat.

“Ha, you see! I told you I would beat him!” Chat preened and gloated to her throughout the entire night.

“Yeah, yeah kitty, soak it up,” she grumbled, “We all know Ladybug could beat you in a fencing duel anyway,” she finished with a quiet mumble.

“Now that we can both agree upon,” he laughed. Marinette laughed with him and soon the two were giggling uncontrollably.

“You sure you don’t need me to ask Ladybug who would win?” she wiped a tear from her eye.

“No no, I’m pretty certain we’re both in agreement here,” Chat managed to breathe out during his laughter.

“We’re amazing,” Marinette wheezed.

“And don’t you forget it,” the superhero beamed at her, finally managing to stop his laughter.

“Seriously though... who else has conversations like us?” she took in a deep breath which also calmed her laughter.

“Nobody but us, purrincess. Nobody but us.”


	28. Protecting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is angry that Chat could have gotten hurt after protecting her from an akuma attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand Chapter 28 :D! I can't believe we're this close to ending May :O!!! I don't want to stop writing these prompts! Though I am most likely going to do Ladrien June hehehehe... Lemme know what you guys think though. Comments and kudos mean everything <3

Marinette was furious. She tapped on her desk anxiously as she waited for Chat Noir to arrive in her room. The silly cat had jumped in front of a blast from an akuma attack to save her and had almost gotten himself killed. Finally, when his telltale knock sounded she practically ripped the door off of its hinges to get him inside.

“Are you insane?!” she hissed at him as he landed on the bed besides her.

“Well that’s certainly a great way to thank the person that just saved your life,” the superhero said dryly.

“Oh no no no! Don’t you dare blame this on me! I would have been just fine on my own, with or without your help!”

“And just what would you have had me do instead, Marinette? Let you end up in the hospital because I decided to let you fight off an akuma by yourself?” Chat rolled his eyes, hopping down onto the floor as the fashion designer followed after him.

“That would have been the most logical choice, yeah!” Marinette shouted after him.

His eyes widened as he sat down on her chaise, “You honestly believe that it would have been better for me to just let the akuma blast hit you instead?”

“I would have been able to dodge it!” she screeched, “But we’re not talking about me, we’re talking about you! Chat you could have gotten seriously injured out there!” Marinette screeched, raking a hand through her hair as she paced furiously along her bedroom floor.

“Relax purrincess, I was simply doing my job as a superhero. You were in danger so I swooped in to protect you. It’s my duty to protect all of the citizens of Paris,” Chat attempted to comfort her from his laid-back position on her chaise.

“But I can take care of myself!” she whipped around, practically growling at the cat.

His eyes softened as he stared at her, “I know Mari, but I couldn’t let you get hurt.”

“So you decided to hurt yourself in the process?! What kind of messed up logic is that!”

“It’s fine,” the superhero waved his hand around nonchalantly, “Even if I did get hurt, Ladybug would’ve fixed everything like she usually does.”

Marinette sat down next to him, staring into his eyes beseechingly, “And what if Ladybug’s magic didn’t work this time,” she whispered.

“It always does, Mari. You don’t need to be so worried about me. I am a superhero you know,” he said softly as he cupped her cheek with a gentle claw.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into his hand, sighing softly, “I can’t lose you, Chaton. Both for Paris’ and my own sake.”

“You don’t have to lose me, Marinette. I will always be here to protect you... whether or not you want me to,” Chat smiled at her teasingly.

“Next time just promise me you won’t jump headlong into battle for me,” Marinette’s eyes opened to stare into his eyes again.

“I can’t purromise you that, Marinette. I’m sorry.”

“I know kitty. I just wish that you wouldn’t,” her eyes misted slightly with unshed tears as she buried her face into his chest.

“Shh, it’s gonna be alright. I’ll always be here,” he soothed gently, stroking her hair slightly.

“Ladybug and I can’t live without you... So please, for me, don’t get hurt,” Marinette clenched her eyes shut, burrowing deeper into his chest.

“I know, I know,” Chat whispered, wincing inside as he desperately wished that he could promise her that.

Leaning back to look at him again, she smiled shakily, “I never did thank you for saving me though, did I?”

Laughing heartily, he threw his arms back around her, cuddling her close, “You’re welcome, Marinette,” Chat whispered as he kissed the top of her head.


	29. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat figures out Marinette's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it really the 28th of May :O!? I have to get a job soon Dx. Helppppp meeee... I was enjoying doing nothing lol :(. Anywho lemme know what you think of this chapter. This was the last prompt I had a solid idea on so hopefully the final three won't be toooooo terrible xP. Fingers crossed!! As always comments and kudos are my favorite so consider leaving me one? <3

“I know your secret, Mari,” a teasing voice called from above her open trapdoor, causing her to let out a startled yelp and jump out of her seat.

“Chat,” the young designer placed an offended hand over her heart, “Are you trying to kill me?! Why didn’t you knock like you usually do?!” 

The superhero merely chuckled, dropping gracefully onto her bed as he smirked at her, “Did you not hear what I just said?”

“I was too busy thinking a burglar just entered my room to really care about what you were saying,” Marinette said sarcastically.

“ _Well_ ,” Chat dragged out, eyes gleaming wickedly at her, “I said I know your secret.”  
Her eyes widened as she stared at him warily, “What secret?” she questioned cautiously. Could he know that I’m Ladybug? We did fight an akuma today so it’s entirely possible he managed to figure it out. 

“Wouldn’t mew like to know,” he cackled, tail swishing behind him excitedly.

“Get to the point, Chat,” Marinette’s eyes narrowed dangerously. If he wants to play games with my secret identity I’m not going to let him.

“I know who you like,” Chat practically purred, leaning into her personal space.

“W-What? I thought you figured out... nevermind,” her eyes darted over to one of the numerous Adrien posters atop her wall unconsciously, “Who do I like then?”

“Luka,” his smirk grew even wider as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Her eyes widened for a split second before relaxing as she burst into a fit of laughter, “Are... are you serious right now?” Marinette managed to breathe out through her giggles, “You... you think I like Luka?”

“Well yeah,” he tilted his head to the side, confused, “Who else would I be talking about?”

“This is insane,” she managed to calm her laughter, “First I thought you figured something else out only to realize you know absolutely nothing.”

“What do you mean?” Chat pouted.

“I don’t like Luka,” Marinette shook her head in amusement, “I mean sure the boy is cute and all but I like someone else.”

“Really? Then who do you like?”

Her cheeks tinged a light pink as her thoughts drifted to Adrien, “No one.”

“Your lips tell one story but your cheeks tell another, purrincess. It’s alright, by the way, I won’t tell anyone. Cat’s honor,” he winked teasingly.

“It’s kinda embarrassing, and everyone in my class knows already because I’m  _ so _ obvious,” Marinette murmured. 

“Come on, Mari, I’m pretty sure there are _some_ people who don’t know,” Chat consoled her. 

“It’s pretty much just him that doesn’t,” she chuckled, “I’m not joking when I say that I’m quite obvious.”

“Either you tell me the name of the boy you like or you tell me what you first thought I figured out when I came in here.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she stuttered, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

“Don’t think I let that little detail slip aside,” he wagged a finger in her face, “So what’s it gonna be, purrincess?”

“I don’t have to tell you anything!” Marinette blurted out, glaring angrily at him.

“Aw but that wouldn’t be any fun, now would it?” he chuckled, booping her nose teasingly.

“Fun for you, maybe,” she muttered petulantly.

“If you don’t tell me, I’m just going to have to...” he paused for dramatic effect, “Tickle it out of you,” Chat’s fingers wiggled tauntingly.

“No Chaton!” Marinette began giggling already, though his fingers remained in the air, “Alright, alright! I’ll tell you who I have a crush on!”

“You better hurry purrincess. These fingers have a mind of their own!” he beamed.

“It... um... It’s Adrien,” she murmured, ducking her head down as her cheeks stained a deep red.

His eyes widened as he stared at her, mouth falling open in shock, “As in Agreste?!”

“Yep,” she muttered dryly, moving over towards her chaise, “Told you it was embarrassing.”

Attempting to shake himself out of his stupor, the superhero followed after her in a daze, “No, no... it’s not embarrassing.”

“How can you say that!? You haven’t even seen me interact with him! I guarantee you it’s embarrassing!” Marinette groaned, arms flinging into the air exasperatedly.

“Have you tried telling him you like him?”

“Yes! Multiple times actually,” she glared at her wall, “It just never seems to go to plan!”

Chat stared at her softly before getting up, “Well unfurtunately, I do need to go. I bid thee adieu my purrincess,” he bowed elegantly, kissing the back of her hand, “But I think you should tell this Adrien you like him. Who knows you may be pleasantly surprised,” he shrugged.

“Again, I’ve tried telling him Chat but it just never seems to work,” Marinette shook her head sadly, “So unless by some miracle  _ he _ asks  _ me _ out, I don’t think anything is going to change.”

“Who knows. Maybe tomorrow will be different,” he smirked at her from atop her bed, “Don’t forget that I’m still trying to figure out that other little secret of yours, Mari. I’ll find out about it one day.”

“Good luck with that, Chaton,” she smirked back at him.

“Goodnight,” he blew her a kiss before jumping up and out into the darkness of the city.


	30. Werecat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat gets transformed into a werecat after an akuma attack and shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I actually did this prompt right but oh well hehe. Also, this has some Adrienette in it because I couldn't help myself lol. Lemme know what you guys think! Comments and kudos are my everythinggg :D!!!

"You just had to jump straight in front of that akuma blast, didn’t you?” Marinette sighed exasperatedly as she dodged the panicking crowds of people rushing to get away from the latest threat to Paris. The small black cat she held clutched in her arms merely mewed at her pathetically, ears dropped low on its head. “Just what am I going to do with you, little buddy?” she scratched behind one of his ears leaving him a purring puddle in her arms. Giggling quietly she finally reached the bakery and scrambled to get inside. Locking the door quickly behind her, Marinette raced upstairs to find her scared parents huddled by the TV nearby.

“Marinette! I’m so glad you’re alright! We heard on the news that there was an akuma attack!” her mom rushed up to her, enveloping her in a tight hug.

“I’m fine, I promise!” Marinette quickly consoled the two.

“Where did you find a cat in all that madness?” her dad was staring at the quietly sleeping kitten that was still curled within her arms.

“Erm, well... I may have picked up a stray after the attack started to make certain he didn’t get hurt?” she said anxiously. As though Chat knew they were talking about him, his green eyes blinked open, giving a sleepy meow.

“That’s my little girl! Always out to save those who can’t look out for themselves!” Marinette was suddenly enveloped in a warm hug from her father.

“Yup!” she chuckled nervously, “That’s me! Now I think this little guy is starting to get hungry,” the designer raced up the stairs to her room, quickly shutting the trapdoor behind her.

“Just for tonight you know, Marinette! We can’t afford to keep a cat above the bakery!” her mom’s voice shouted after her. 

“Phew! That could have been a disaster!” Marinette sighed, sinking low onto her chaise in relief. Meowing at her in question, Chat curled up on her stomach, purring softly as he closed his eyes once again. Smacking a hand to her forehead in frustration, Marinette groaned, “Are you serious, Chat?! How am I supposed to move you while you’re all content and happy there!” Stroking the cat’s fur, she scanned around the room for anything she could use as a distraction. Eyes widening in satisfaction when she found her desired object, she whistled quietly to get the sleeping kitten’s attention. Throwing a ball of red yarn she was saving for a fashion project, Marinette sighed sadly as Chat immediately tore off after the ball, instantly tearing the fabric, “Well at least he’s off my stomach now.”

Tiptoeing around the mischievous kitten, she opened the trapdoor to her balcony, intent on becoming Ladybug and restoring Chat to his old form. However, she was stopped by a sad mew that came from the cat. “Chat... I’m sorry hon, but I have to go. We need to find Ladybug and get you back to normal,” Marinette said comfortingly before attempting to get up to her balcony again. However, the kitten let out a harsh yowl when she pushed up and Marinette winced as she looked back at the small animal. Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time that day, she went back down to him, scratching him behind the ears, “Silly kitty. Can’t you see I’m trying to save you?” The cat merely purred, rubbing himself up against her legs. Rolling her eyes, Marinette sat down, plopping Chat into her lap. “You better fall asleep quickly,” she muttered, petting him slowly as she nervously stared outside. Finally, after a few minutes of gentle humming, the kitten finally fell back asleep and Marinette carefully and quietly planted him atop one of her many pillows before going outside to transform.

“Looks like you’re going through a _ cat _ -astrophe,” Tikki giggled at her.

Groaning, Marinette glared at the kwami, “Don’t you start too! Now come on and let’s go defeat this akuma!”

After an exhausting battle without her usual partner to back her up, Marinette was finally able to purify the akuma. Zipping back to her house, she detransformed into her civilian self. “Chat! Are you alright?” Marinette called out after she opened the trapdoor. Instead of the sleeping superhero that she was expecting, however, she was instead greeted by the sight of a slumbering Adrien. Letting out a terrified squeal, the trapdoor slammed shut after Marinette let go of it. Wincing at the loud noise, she opened the hatch again, looking down at an Adrien who was currently rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Marinette?” he yawned, “What are you doing here?”

“What am... What am I doing here?! What are you doing here!? This is my house!” she screeched at him.

“Huh... guess I must have just taken a quick cat nap then,” Adrien shrugged, snuggling even further into her covers.

“Ch-Chat?” Marinette’s eyes widened.

“Yes purrincess?” he mumbled to her as his eyes fluttered closed.

Swallowing the giant lump in her throat, Marinette finally entered her bedroom, “Do you remember what happened today, kitty?”

“Mmm... not really. Except I think I had a dream where I chased a ball of yarn around the room. Weird huh?” Adrien’s brow was creased in a frown.

Smoothing out the subtle furrow, she nudged him gently with her shoulder, “You were changed into a cat today because of an akuma.”

“Oh yeah. Guess that’s where the yarn dream came from,” his green eyes opened to stare into her own blue ones.

“Uh-huh,” she squeaked, “The thing is Chat... I don’t think it kept up your transformation after Ladybug defeated the akuma.”

“What do you mean, Mari?”

Gulping, she found herself unable to form words and instead made a vague gesture down to his clothes.

Looking down at himself, the boy gave her a crooked smile when he finally realized what she meant, “Well I guess the cat’s out of the bag then.”

“Are-are you serious?!” she screeched, “That’s how you’re going to react to me discovering your secret identity! With a cat pun!” Marinette grabbed one of the pillows next to her and began smacking him with it furiously.

“Ouch! Ok, ok! I’m sorry!” he held his hands up in a gesture of surrender but Marinette continued hitting him.

“Had I been anyone else! Anyone else! You would have been screwed!” she shouted, still whacking him despite his pleadings, “Do you have any idea how lucky you are!!?”

“W-what do you mean?” his eyes grew as large as saucers as his hands fell to the side uselessly.

“I mean that I’m your partner, you idiot!” Marinette huffed, finally tossing the pillow away.

“Y-you’re Ladybug?” Adrien stuttered out.

Ducking her head down, Marinette nodded shyly, feeling a rush of embarrassment over just beating her crush up with pillows. Her head was lifted up by a gentle thumb, however, as Adrien’s green eyes stared imploringly into her own.

“You’re Ladybug?” he asked earnestly.

“That’d be me,” she smirked crookedly.

“You’re Ladybug!” Adrien shouted before tackling her into a giant hug.

“Yes,” Marinette laughed, “I think I said that about four times now.”

Suddenly, his lips were planted firmly upon hers as he smashed their faces together, “I love you, Marinette,” he said softly after pulling back slightly.

“And I love you, my silly kitty.”


	31. Prey/Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm I'm not certain how I feel about this chapter xP. I don't really like it but I tried? Sorry hehe. Anywho lemme know what you guys think with either a comment or a kudos pls <3

He was running. He could tell this from the rush of wind blowing around his face. What was his name? He wasn’t sure... The only thing he seemed to be able to hone in on was the scent in the air. Taking a big gulp of air he was able to pick out the scents of strawberries and freshly baked cookies. Suddenly the air seemed to be engulfed in the wonderful aroma as he arrived at a building. 

Upon entry, he faintly heard the dinging of a bell before he was hit with a rush of new scents. Scrunching his nose up at the invasive smells, he turned his nose up as he attempted to sniff out what exactly he was searching for. Suddenly two adults were in front of him, staring in what seemed to be concern. Sniffing the both of them, he growled as their scent wasn’t the one he was after. As he pushed past the both of them, he stalked his way up the stairs, still after the mysterious smell. 

He followed his nose upstairs to a bedroom, a bedroom that was surrounded in the comforting aroma. Humming contentedly, he barely noticed another presence in the room until he felt a touch on his arm. Lips peeled back in a threatening snarl, he glared at the girl until he sniffed her. It was then that he realized that she was the source of the smell, and he pounced on her, rubbing his cheek against hers from their position on the floor. He didn’t even notice that her mouth was moving until she pushed him up and away from her. Growling after he was taken away from the sweet scent of her, he watched her mouth move. Slowly he realized that words were coming out of her pink lips, and he strained to finally hear what she was saying. 

“Chat? Are you okay? This isn’t like you... What happened?” she was looking at him with a frown and he realized her words were important.

Gritting his teeth together, he managed to get out one word that didn’t seem to make any sense in his hazy mind, “Akuma.” Obviously, the girl seemed to understand the meaning of the word as her eyes widened and her lips parted in a gasp. The clear that he had slightly managed to grasp onto was suddenly gone, however, as she ran a hand through her hair and released a whoosh of her perfume into the air. Rubbing his cheek against hers once more he realized a deep rumbling sound was coming from his chest.

Marinette blinked from her position on the floor as she was left with a purring Chat Noir who was rubbing himself against her.  _ How am I going to get out of this one _ ? Marinette panicked slightly,  _ I have to go get the akuma and restore Chat back to his normal self! But I feel like he’s going to hunt me down if I leave him _ ... Groaning, Marinette’s eyes darted around the room as she looked for a way to plot her escape. Spotting a book nearby she latched onto it. She mouthed a quick  _ Sorry _ to him before smashing the item down upon his head. Wincing, Marinette quickly rushed outside, calling on her transformation to a giggling Tikki. 

“You whacked him over the head with a book!” the kwami laughed.

“I know, I know,” Marinette muttered, “Now can we please get this over with so I can check on him!”

When the fashion designer finally defeated the supervillain, she came back to a slightly snoring Chat Noir, “Chat?” she shook his shoulder gently, trying to wake him up.

“Huh!?” he immediately shot up, staring at her with wide eyes. Within a second though, Chat winced, rubbing at his head, “Why does my head hurt?” 

“My bad. I sort of needed to hit you with a book,” she tapped her index fingers together before coughing nervously, “You were a bit persistent. But are you alright, Chat? Do you remember anything that happened?” Marinette’s brow was furrowed.

“I... did I...” Chat trailed off with a pink blush.

“Erm yeah,” she awkwardly smiled at him, “But it wasn’t your fault! It was the akuma’s!”

“The akuma!” he began racing over to her trapdoor.

“No Chat! It’s alright!” she ran after him, “Ladybug already got him! That’s why you’re back to normal now!”

“Oh you’re right,” his ears flattened on his head, “She’s probably wondering where I am though...”

“I’m sure she knows that you’re alright,” Marinette smiled reassuringly at him.

“Still I had better let her know that everything’s alright. Thanks for taking care of me purrincess,” Chat winked at her before attempting to find the superheroine.

Groaning, Marinette turned to her kwami, “Are you ready for another transformation yet?”

“Only if you promise to whack him with a book as Ladybug,” Tikki smirked at her.

“Shut up,” she grumbled, before transforming and racing after the black cat. 


	32. Supernatural Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat is a ghost that watches over Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd that's a wrap folks! Today is our last day of Marichat May <3! I hope you all enjoyed reading my little ficlets as much as I enjoyed writing them hehe! Thank you for reading and enjoying and as always comments and kudos are my favorite things everrrrr!!

Chat floated nearby the young fashion designer as she worked on one of her designs. Her pink tongue was poked out in a look of complete and utter concentration making her seem utterly adorable. He sighed whilst watching her, wishing he was still alive so that they could hold a conversation.

This then led to him desperately trying to remember more of his life before death. One of the last thing that he could remember while he was alive was this bakery, which might explain his fascination about coming here. That, and he was completely and utterly obsessed with the girl who lived there. She was sweet and kind which made Chat feel almost as though he were still alive. Most of the time when he was with her he could forget about trying to reclaim his past and instead live in the moment with her.

“Does this look good?” Marinette murmured to herself, holding up the new T-shirt she just made.

“Everything you make looks amazing,” he smiled softly at her.

“Hmm maybe a few more alterations and then it’ll be perfect,” she nodded with a determined look on her face.

Chat nodded along with her, “You do always know best.” This was one of his favorite parts about being near her. Sometimes, if he was lucky enough, she would talk to herself and allow him to feel as though he was having a conversation with her.

As he watched her continue her alterations he attempted to swipe a hand through her hair but sighed when all it did was go straight through. Angry at himself for failing at yet another thing, he swiped a hand at the mouse at her desk, certain it would stay in the same place. To his surprise, however, he smashed the mouse to the floor which created quite a loud noise.

Marinette jumped, yelping in surprise and pricking her finger with the needle as she scrambled away from the offending object. Sucking her finger into her mouth she frowned at the mouse, “Wha-”

“Sorry! Sorry! I didn’t think anything would happen!” Chat shrieked even though she couldn’t hear him. Her eyes began scanning her room curiously and for one heart-stopping moment, their eyes connected. Green meeting blue for the very first time. 

“That was weird,” the designer shrugged off, picking up the mouse and putting it back into its proper location, “Maybe it’s time to go to bed.”

“No, please don’t go to bed! I’ll miss you!”  
His pleas fell on deaf ears, however, when Marinette climbed the ladder to her bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Yet it was a fitful rest for her, her dreams were filled with images of a young blonde boy with bright green eyes begging for her help. She woke up gasping with a sad ache in her heart, “What a terrible nightmare,” Marinette whispered to herself before going about her daily routine. 

Unbeknownst to her, that very same boy from her dreams watched her happily, “You’re up early,” Chat chirped cheerily to her. He had spent most of the night attempting to move the mouse again and yet was unable too. Shaking off the feelings of disappointment, he phased through the floor as he watched Marinette say goodbye to her parents. 

“Bye Maman! Bye Papa!” she waved happily as she raced off to school. Though her parents’ goodbyes bounced around her head merrily, she did not hear the quiet,  _ Goodbye, Marinette! See you soon _ , that came from the boy floating next to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope so! I didn't know for certain what I was gonna do with this prompt so I hope it was ok :)! Lemme know in the comments below :D


End file.
